


Kinktober 2020

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Series: Kinktober, Kinkmas and Fluffmas 2020 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, マスカレード・キス～危険な駆け引き～ | Masquerade Kiss ~Kiken na Kakehiki~ (Visual Novel), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth, 王子様のプロポーズ | Be My Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Comfort, Dirty dreams/naked cuddles, Don’t get caught/public sex, Dry Humping, FWB, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hand Job, In the Shower, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lapdance, Mating, Mirrors, Multi, One Night Stand, Predator/Prey, Quickie, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Tickle Play, Wet Dream, caught masturbating, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: Prompt- BlindfoldsCharacters- Kei/MCWarnings- NoneWord count- 391
Relationships: Huedhaut/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth), Karno/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader, Shiba Yuzuru/Main Character, Soejima Kei/Reader, Wilfred A. Spencer/Main Character, Youko Kurama/Reader, Zyglavis/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth)
Series: Kinktober, Kinkmas and Fluffmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932892
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Otome and Fanfictions Kinktober Kinkmas and Fluffmas Holiday fic collection.





	1. Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, songs, bands mentioned, etc don't belong to me. I don't make money from this. I’m only borrowing them for my own fun.

This was a first for me. Blindfolds, somehow Kei talked me into using them. Then again, his type of sex was straight up BDSM sex and I was a virgin to it. 

Looking around Kei’s living room, I feel nervous and completely out of place with what I had seen from him already. While I was busy looking out the window, Kei came up behind me to put the blindfold on. Startling me, when he did. ”Calm down, you’re fine. Let your other senses guide you. Everything will feel much more intense.” nodding my head I take a few deep breaths to center myself, and listen. He was right, I can hear him moving around, I can tell he is off to my left and the moment I turn my head to the left, I get a small chuckle out of him. ”Found me already, did you?” I giggle at him and move my head back to where it was before. Soon I feel my clothing leave my body and moan bubbles out of me against my will. Hearing him chuckle again I suddenly smell Kei and feel his cold hands touch my skin. I shiver in excitement, as he slowly moves my bra straps down my arms, taking my breasts and nipples in his hands to fondle, tease and manipulate them into hard peaks he can take into his mouth. 

Feeling I am more than prepared for his arousal to enter my body, he tells me to relax as he pushes himself against my opening. Letting him in with little to no resistance he thrust into me with a low grunt. I moved against him, as much as I could give he had tied my hands up at some point in time while he was teasing me. 

It amazed me at how he was able to do it without me noticing, but then again he is the master of his craft. Moaning at one hard thrust, he pulls me to lean over the sofa in a position that I would think is shameful, if I saw myself in the mirror. 

Thrusting hard, Kei makes sure I orgasm a few more times until he finds his release. Moving slowly to the floor, I look at him after he takes the blindfold off and mumbles ”Can we do that again some time?”


	2. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Mating  
> Characters- Youko Kurama/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word count- 1105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- see chapter 1

The male demon mating season was almost upon us. Fall would soon be in the air and the leaves would soon be changing. Sometimes, Keiko and I forgot Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were demons until they would lock themselves away for a week during fall. Boton had explained why, as demons in heat look for mates and the three of them didn’t want to mate us girls without our consent, it was easier to hide away from us then be around us in a constant state of arousal. 

As extra protection we always went to Genkai’s temple for the week, they always went into heat on school break, so we never needed to worry about school work. The only problem was, it could be boring as hell. Keiko was already climbing the walls wanting to go home, this time, the boys were working a case, during the time of their heat, and we were under pretty much siege because it was very dangerous for us to be in the city.

I couldn’t sleep that night. So I was walking the gardens when I heard a growl, it wasn’t uncommon for demons or animals to be in the area. Whatever it was, it sounded hurt, moving slowly towards the sound I said softly “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to check to see if you are ok, then get someone who can help you if you need help. Ok?” A whimper was my answer, so I knew it was likely a demon as it understood me. Moving through the brush to where the sounds were coming from, I was for the lack of a better word, shocked to see Youko, Kurama’s demon form laying against a tree, panting. 

From what I could see there was no blood, I stood far enough back, he couldn’t reach me without moving. I looked him over once again before whispering “Youko, are you injured anywhere?” Finally opening his eyes and looking at each, I could tell he wasn’t in his right mind as his eyes were blood red and not the golden hue I knew all too well. Panting still he shook his head to indicate he wasn’t hurt. I noticed the way he turned slightly away from me, indicating he was in the throws of his heat and didn’t want to harm me. 

I wasn’t sure what came over me at that moment, but I moved closer to him, watching as he slightly recoiled, proving he didn’t want to hurt me, when I stood in front of him, I knelt and put my hand on his leg. A whine like moan tore itself from his throat, I cocked my head to the side, realizing that the smallest touches were pleasurable for him. “It’s ok, if you want me, you can have me.” I shocked myself at saying the words but it didn’t make them any less true. “No, I can’t do that to you. Red would never let me out again. Even in the event of our life being in dire peril.” Youko panted around his words.

Smiling softly I gently stroke from his thigh to his calf, causing him to shudder and moan in pleasure. “I’m sure Kurama will forgive you.” Thinking about it I whisper “Wanna know a secret?” Foxes being curious by nature, I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist, and I was right. Watching his ears perk up and turn my way, I continue as I stroke his legs, “Kurama wants me as much as you do. He thinks I don’t notice him watching me but I do. Some of the outfits I wear are to tease him.” 

Looking at me fully now, Youko could see I wasn’t scared or hesitant about this, he knew now that I aware they wanted me and was consenting to being their mate. With a low growl, Youko pounced on me, pushing me to land on my back on the soft grass. I’m giggling the whole time, he watches as I show no fear at all, actively taking part, I pull his face to mine and kiss him. That kick starts something and now he is dominating the kiss, moaning as he moves from my lips to my neck, he moves the robe I am wearing down some and realizes I am naked under it. “What a naughty girl you are. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you planned this.” Purring as he moves to my breasts to suckle, nip, roll and pinches my nipples in his supple hands and mouth. Grunting and arching up, I say “It is way too hot in those rooms to sleep with clothing on. Besides I prefer sleeping nude. 

Whining at my confession, Youko makes his way down my body, to my core, which is twitching and pulsing with need. “You’re so pretty here. So pink, delicate, sensitive, ripe for the taking.” Each word punctuated by a lick to my clit or thrust of his fingers into my core. Scraping him claws gently down my breasts and abdomen, causing me to moan, he continues to assault my senses with pleasure I had never known before. My toys couldn’t compete with what he was doing to my nervous system. 

When he sees I am ready, he disrobes himself, lining himself up with my opening, he kisses me to distract me from the pain of his first thrust. Waiting until I have adjusted to his size, he slowly moves, testing the waters, seeing that I respond with a moan and tighten my legs around his waist, he takes that as a “please fuck me harder!”

Moving faster, he makes sure to bring me to orgasm multiple times before slowing down to a gentle rocking motion. Looking at me, he says “I am going to have to bite you to mark you as my mate. It will be on your collar bone, so there will be a fair bit of pain but I promise I will make it as pleasurable as possible.” Picking his speed back up, he brings me to orgasm again as he bites me. The pain was unbelievable, but with pleasure, the orgasm was amazing, so much so it almost knocked me out.

Shuddering, growling while his arousal pulsed inside me, he pants while licking the wounds, making sure they seal and don’t become infected. “Wow.” Was all I could say, hearing him chuckle he pulled me on to my side, and wrapped me up in his arms, and tails. “Sleep now. Tomorrow we will announce our mating.” With that, we fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Knotting  
> Characters- Sesshomaru/MC  
> Warning- Cheating  
> Word count- 884

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies

”Sesshomaru!” I whined, drawing the roo part of his name out. He knew what I wanted and refused to do it. It frustrated me to no end. We had been mated for 5 years now and he still refused to knot with me. I tried every trick I could think of to get him to lose that perfect control he always has when we have sex. 

Ignoring me like he normally does, he goes back to work on the scrolls that have piled up in our time away. As I sit pouting in the corner looking out the window, at Rin and Sesshomaru’s firstborn Keita running around playing a game of tag. 

If I am honest, Keita is the real reason why I want Sesshomaru to knot with me so badly. Before we mated, he went into heat and impregnated a demoness who at the time served as my lady in waiting. By everyone’s views, I am Keita’s mother, despite the fact I am human and he is a full demon. 

Giving up, I go to wander the gardens away from the children playing. I had given up the dream of having my own child with my mate as he was always careful never to be near me while in heat, knot with me or even be around me while I am fertile. Sighing again, I meander to my favourite spot in the whole garden. My swimming pool, stripping myself down to nothing, I dive into the pool and swim. Floating on my back I sighed again, looking at the sky before closing my eyes. 

A sudden growl causes me to jump in fear and look around after covering as much as I can in the water. ”Woman, do you know how much you tempt this Sesshomaru?” seeing the demon who startled me was only my mate, I look at him. ”I’ve never tempted you. If I did Keita would have been mine and not my lady in waiting’s kid.” yes it was a low blow but he deserved it with all of the shit he has put me through. Given she had gotten pregnant with Keita just after we had mated.

I heard him sigh, the next thing I knew, I felt a body pressed against mine. ”I know Keita’s birth hurt you greatly, I also regret how he came to be. I never expected to go into heat that soon after mating you, but I will never regret him.” I knew all of this. It still didn't ease the hurt that had been living and thriving in my heart for the last five years. 

Pulling me out of the lake I used as my swimming pool, he laid me out on the grass. His mokomoko supporting my head and shoulders. Kissing my breasts and body, he was showing me how much I meant to him. Dog demons are always affectionate towards their mates. Every time he did this I wanted to cry. It hurt to be treated like this, knowing he would never give me a child of my own. 

I never moved a muscle while he did what he wanted with my body. He turned my face towards his, looking at me with those golden eyes, I could see that he had hurt in his eyes as well. It, of course, hurt me to see him hurting as well. 

Kissing me, he slowly entered me to the point I felt something more touch my opening. I gasped and tried to look between us, silly mistake on my part as I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything but his hips. As soon as I had orgasmed once, I felt whatever was touching my entrance slip past into me, I groaned at the same time he did. As soon as he slipped whatever it was inside of me, he gritted his teeth and came in strong hot pluses. That is when I felt it, his arousal bulged and grew again. The pleasure was so much, I came again and promptly passed out. 

Waking up a short time later, I found myself laying on top of him still attached at our hips. He was whimpering softly and every so often thrusting up into me. ”This one apologizes for the distress I caused you.” I looked at him and said, ”What is going on?” 

After a whimper that turned onto a low moan, he explained he had done what I had asked for and knotted with me, giving me a small thrust, I gasped again, then again when I felt it pulse. The ladies I had talked to about being knotted with were correct, it was amazing. 

Sesshomaru admitted to me that night how he felt I didn't want him anymore after the heated affair he had with my lady in waiting. The whole time, he knew she wasn't me, and felt revolted but his dick got the best of him and that is how Keita came to be. That he wanted to knot with me but he couldn't after because he couldn't stand himself. 

After a couple more rounds and passing out from pleasure yet again, he finally got over the past that held us both back for so long. Promising me that he would knot with me more in the future. 


	4. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Mirror  
> Characters- Huedhaut/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word count- 524

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies

Hue had me pinned on his bed as he normally did when we would play around. “Former goddess, I have a question for you.” He asks in that silky tone that makes shivers go up my spine. “What is it, Hue?” I ask looking at him before leaning up and stealing a kiss. “How do you feel about mirrors?” It wasn’t something I had been expecting.

“How? I mean mirrors are fine on their own.” I say confused at his meaning. Smiling that smile I know, I hear a snap and before us are multiple mirrors, picking me up, he lowers me onto his arousal, while I am facing the mirrors. “Watch yourself be pleasured.” Is all he says before he starts thrusting. I was mesmerized by the sight of his arousal sliding smoothly in and out of my opening. Slowly moving his hand from where it is around my middle, to stroke my clit, I watch as my body squeezes him, his face twisting in pleasure and his head leaning back on a moan, his arousal twitching in response to my squeeze. Bringing his head back up, he watches me, watching us. I can see he is flushed, and this is as erotic for him as it is for me. 

I watch him, watch me, and he soon lowers his head to my shoulder, kissing it while watching me, his expression unreadable at the moment, my eyes glazed over and slightly unfocused watching him slow down to the smallest of twitches of his hips. The feather-light touch on my clit, raising my pleasure higher and higher. I knew he was edging both of us, he was quite sadistic when he chooses to be, but he also knew how to give his partner more pleasure they had ever felt. 

Moaning at the feelings he was inspiring in my body, I reach back and wrap my free arm around his neck, arching my back, pushing my breasts out, and taking his arousal deeper into my body. The way his shaky breaths were whispering over my shoulder, I knew he couldn’t take much more before his limit would be reached. Rocking gently against him, I attempt to edge him as he has edged me all this time. 

He looks at me in the mirror and I see a deep red colouring his cheekbones, spanning to his ears and down his neck to his chest. His eyes glazed with lust just like mine. I smiled at the slight shiver I saw run through his body as I gently thrust his tip in and out. I was not expecting my end to come so soon, as my orgasm gripped me, I watched as Hue lost his composure, his arms tightening around me, as he thrusts in uneven stokes, some of his seed spilling out of me in an erotic sight, with every thrust. When his orgasm finally settled to a pleasurable pulse, he looked at me in the mirror. Smiling at each other, he whispers in my ear “We should do this again.” I wholeheartedly agree with him. I had never seen anything more erotic in my life. 


	5. Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Lapdance  
> Characters- Karno/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 1506  
> Song- Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell and Ava Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies

I had been doing some dance classes, for a while in secret because I wanted to surprise Karno, for our anniversary. All I needed to do is now is make sure he enjoyed it. 

Once he came over, I got him to sit in a chair I had gotten just for this dance. He looked at me confused. I smiled and said ”This is your gift. I do have a few rules. First, you can't touch me unless I say it is okay. Second, if you get aroused, I will take care of it after. Third, sit back and enjoy the show.” When he consented, I started up the music. 

_If you stay for this minute_

_Girl, I'll never let you down_

_We ain't off the limit_

_I could hold you after now_

Stripped down to a slinky piece of lingerie, complete with bra and panties, I start by slipping the straps of neglige off my shoulders when they did, it slipped off of my body, in a whispered caress, to pool in a puddle on the floor, where I kicked it out of my way with a graceful flick of my foot as I moved closer to Karno. Slowly rotating my hips, I hover over his lap, enough for him to feel the heat of my body close to his. 

_No more talking, I don't know what you wanna do with that?_

_It feels good, why you even wanna hold it back?_

_We just work and I know there's no coming back_

_Where you at? Where you at? Where you at?_

I heard him whimper, along with the creak of the chair arms being squeezed a little too tight. Turning to face him, I pull my hair out of its high ponytail to fall around my shoulders and back. This is when I started slowly moving my hands up my sides in a sensual way to ghost over my breasts into my hair where I gave a quick ruffle before I ghosted my hands back down my body to land on my bra, slowly undoing it, I remove one strap at a time until the straps are off of my arms and my bra is held on by my arms alone. 

_I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now_

_If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now_

_I need a romance, one chance_

I spin so I have my back turned to him, looking over my shoulder and giving him a sexy look, I hold my bra out to let it slip from my grasp onto the floor. This time he gulps and my eyes wander to the tent currently occupying his pants. I turn to give him a side view of me as I let my hair fall over my nipples. Moving back so I am close to him, I slide my body sexily from his knees to his face where my hair covered breasts are just allowing the tiniest hint of nipple to show. Karno’s face was flushed with arousal, his nose, cheeks, and ears were a cute pink colour. I could spy some of it moving slowly down to his neck and chest. He panted a tiny bit as his hands flexed with the need to touch me. ”Do you want to touch me?” I breathed in his ear, giving him a shudder of arousal to rack his body. When he nodded, I took his hands and ghosted them over my body the same way I had, before I pulled away and smiled. 

_I just wanna know, will you slow dance?_

_I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now_

_If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now_

_We need a romance, one chance_

_I just wanna know, will you slow dance?_

He let out a whimper when I smiled at him. ”Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging.” skimming my panties down my legs, I moved so I was close to him again. This time I allowed myself to touch his body and ground against his arousal. He gripped the arms of the chair again and moaned for me. I moved to straddle him, and gently brushed my hair over one shoulder, revealing a nipple and part of my garden that I had prepared beforehand. 

_And do you mind if I say it?_

_Just wanna have you around, ooh_

_We take, then we give it_

_Something lifts us off the ground, baby_

Flexing his hands one more time, I watch as he inches a hand closer to me, I click my tongue at him, pulling back to move my body off of his and gyrate my hips in a rhythm that reminds him of when we make love. Throwing a look over my shoulder, I see he is trying really hard to stay still, and fluid is now starting to leak through his pants. 

_No more talk, I don't know what you wanna do with that?_

_It feels good, why you even wanna hold it back? (hold it back)_

_We just work, so I know that there's no going back_

_Where you at? Where you at? Where you at?_

Moving close enough that if he leaned forward he could touch me, I move with the music, showing him different parts of my body in small flashes or ghosting my hands over myself to tempt him. 

_I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now (if you're feeling me now)_

_If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now_

_I need a romance (romance), one chance (one chance)_

_I just wanna know, will you slow dance?_

Decided I have teased him enough, I reach my hand out, he hesitated to take it, pulling him up from the chair, moving us into the bedroom, the music still playing in the background. Slipping my hands under his shirt, I tug it off of him in a single pull. Then move on to his belt buckle and pants. Once I have him out of them, I move my hand to hold his arousal in my hands, tracing the shape and size, softly. A soft breathy moan leaves his parted lips, leaning his head back, he gently thrusts his hips so his arousal moves in and out of my hand, despite my stroking. 

Whimpered moans leave his mouth after a bit, as I had wrapped my lips around his arousal, slowly licking, nipping and teasing his tip and length in slow movements, designed to drive him wild. 

Soon I hear a murmured, ”I’m going to come.” before I feel him, twitch, pulse, and come in my mouth. Continuing to tease him, he tries to pull away with a shuddering moan, due to overstimulation. 

”Is that all you’ve got Karno? I thought gods prided themselves on having limitless stamina.” I tease as I continue to tease his over sensitive arousal. Taking my challenge, he hauls me up to my feet and tosses me on my bed. I bounce slightly before he is on top of me, kissing me. Using his tongue to taste himself on my lips and tongue. 

Making me moan with the aggressiveness he is showing me. I shudder in pleasure, at his rough handling. ”This is payback for teasing me for so long.” he says before he dives between my thighs causing me to squeal at the abrupt feeling of his rough tongue on my clit and opening. Once he has ringed a few orgasms out of me, he enters me with one thrust. 

Moving in a fast rhythm, I understand that I have no choice but to hold on for the ride. Scraping my nails down his back, hard enough to leave marks, he moans and picks up the pace until my body feels like it is floating and nothing more. 

I soon hear the tell signs of his orgasm coming. The panting, moaning, shivering of his body and the swelling of his arousal. Once his thrusts falter I know he is lost. Feeling his thrust one more hard time, he shivers and moans against my neck as he empties himself inside of me. 

I smile as I stroke his sweaty hair and back. Nuzzling his cheek with mine in a soothing manner, as he comes down from the high he had. I hear a mumbled ”I love you.” come from him. I say it back and he finally rolls off of me. Smiling at him, he says ”I think that is the best gift I have been given, next to you.” 

”Karno, that is so cheesy!” I say as I giggle, he shrugs and gives me that smile, I love seeing on his face. Snuggling in, he snaps turning the music and lights off so we can sleep. 

_I just wanna know, will you slow dance?_

_I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now_

_If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now (you'll be killing me now)_

_We need a romance, one chance (one chance)_

_I just wanna know, will you slow dance?_


	6. Hand Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Hand job  
> Characters- Zyglavis/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word count- 728
> 
> Yes this is the teaser 😘❤️

It was one of those days where Zyglavis was too busy to spend time with me. I was upset at first but then got an idea in my head, the minister of punishments was stressed right out due to what was going on and could use a bit of relaxation. With a smile on my face, I bound up the stairs to his room. Making sure he isn’t in there, I slip myself under his desk in a way he won’t see me, no one would given how I placed myself. 

Waiting for a short while, I hear the door open and I hear Zyglavis’ voice on top of Scorpio’s. I can’t say I was listening to what they were saying but I saw Zyglavis’ boots at his desk and I waited for him to sit down. When he did, I knew it wouldn’t be long until he closed his eyes and fell asleep from being tired. As soon as his breathing evened out to deep breaths, I made my move, slowly I undid his belt, and pants moving them enough to pull his soft arousal out of his boxers. Gently tracing the head with my fingers, it started to harden in my hand, as soon as I had him standing at full attention, I began to stroke him with different pressures and speeds until he was moaning in his sleep. 

Smiling at the fact his face showed he was having a very dirty dream, I began teasing the head of his arousal again with my fingers, feather-soft touches making his hips jerk in the chair and whimpers fall from his lips. Feeling very powerful at this moment, I began to focus solely on the head of his arousal, this tormented him in his sleep, he moved restlessly, hips twitching, head tossing back and forth, making a huge mess of his perfect ponytail. 

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked around when I saw his eyes flutter to open I moved my hands away from him, knowing that he would fuck me senseless if they were still on him. Panting he leans forward so he is leaning on his desk, his arousal right at my eye level, weeping and twitching for attention, sighing he mutters to himself “I never thought it would be _me_ , who would be sex-deprived.” With a small chuckle, he leans back and takes his arousal in his hand and strokes it. Think, of course, he was playing with himself in his sleep. Soon, he grunts but doesn’t ejaculate, as he backs off at the last moment, leaving his arousal twitching madly and an angry red colour at the tip. His arousal was begging me to help him out and send him over the edge, after edging himself a few more times, he lets himself go, and leans back in his chair again. 

Feeling its time to announce I am there, I gently slip my hands back around his arousal, I give him a firm stoke, which causes him to look down at me in surprise. Smiling, he leans back and allows me to play with him, moans and grunts spilling from his lips when I started to tease his tip again, he whimpered “Please..” not knowing what he was begging for, but he was begging none the less. Soon, I could see and feel his end coming, moaning loudly, he came with hard pluses, that sent cum all over my face and chest.

Chuckling after he finally came down from his high, he looks at me coved in his essence and grins, snapping so it disappears in an instant, he pulls me from under his desk, so I am standing in front of him. After putting himself away, he pulls me on to his lap and kisses me. “Thank you for the stress relief. I didn’t realize I needed it.” I smiled at him and kisses him lightly, telling him, he was welcome. “You know if you need it again, just let me know,” I said with a wink as I hopped off his lap, and stroll off to the door wiggling my hips at the door. I blew him a kiss and wished him luck with the rest of his work. Knowing that he would have to let that his arousal settle down before he left to deal with some of the punishments.


	7. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Against the wall  
> Characters- Yuzuru/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word Count- 455

I had just walked into Yuzuru’s apartment when I was roughly shoved up against the wall. Looking over my shoulder I see Yuzuru looking at me with lust glazed eyes. ”Yuzuru, let me get my shoes off before you fuck me please.” 

A groan of dismay left his throat as I bent to unstrap my high heels and take them off. I sighed in relief once they were off, then once again I was roughly shoved against the wall. 

Once he had me pinned, Yuzuru, roughly pulled my panties off, causing me to gasp. Lifting my leg up, he pushed into me, I grunted at the pain of his sudden entry and lack of foreplay. I could feel my head hitting the wall as he thrusts into me. ”Yuzuru, slow down, I’m going to get hurt at this rate!” my words fell on deaf ears, as he bit my neck hard. 

That is when I clued in that Kazuomi had said something that had pissed Yuzuru off, and it was more than likely about me. 

The more he thrusts into me, the more I feel my back scrape against the wall. Moving to hold on to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on. He was going faster than normal and I would get hurt if I didn't hold on. 

Ultimately we found our releases and I looked at him panting. ”Mind explaining what that was all about?” Yuzuru just looked at me and shifted some could go another round. Eventually, I lost track of how many rounds we went but as the daylight started to come through the windows, I knew he had kept me up all night, yet again. 

”Yuzuru, you’re going to tell me right now, why you were like that!” I demanded as he looked over the morning paper. He shrugs and continues reading. I growl as I throw the blanket off and wobble to the shower. 

When I get out I hear two voices I know far too well, teasing Yuzuru about something. Stomping to the living room, I shock them all standing there, hands on my hips, still mostly wet, wrapped in only a towel. ”You two are responsible for my lack of sleep last night, and I swear, do it again, I will make you both live to regret the day you both crossed me.” I spin on my heels, then stop and look over my shoulder ”Oh and Yuzuru? Next time, control your sex drive and don't throw me up against the wall like you did last night. It will take forever for these bruises to go away.” 

Shocked silence is all I am met with as I leave for work, 30 minutes later.


	8. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Fingering  
> Characters- Karno/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word Count- 450

Karno had a very bad habit of fingering me when he knew he could get away with it. It didn't matter where we were, he would if he could. Today was one of those days. 

It started like normal. The gods we're having a party, another party actually. Second one this week if I am being honest. They were drinking and I was sipping on water when I felt Karno’s hand touch my thigh. Looking at him, he just smiles and goes back to his conversation with Zyglavis. To what extent I am not sure, as I could feel his hand slowly move up my thigh to my hip where he stimulated the nerves there. 

I covered my moan with a sip of water. Slipping his hand under the waistband of my pants and panties, he strokes the small bundle of curls I have above my clit. I discreetly shift my hips away from him. Given the cover of the table, I see that no one could see what he was doing. 

I should have known closing my legs and shifting away from him wouldn't stop him. He was smiling with Zyglavis about something when his fingers made their first full contact with my clit. Stroking it to get me nice and wet for him, he shifts his pointer finger, to gently tease my opening before, plunging it inside of me. I wasn't sure how I covered my gasp of, surprise but I did. 

Thrusting his finger in and out of me, with the gentle strokes against my clit I almost came instantly, he must have felt it as he backed off of my clit until my walls stopped fluttering around his finger, which then he added another.

This time, I am sure I made a noise that caught someone’s attention but no one was looking at me. Karno leaned over and whispered in my ear ”This time I will let you come, also you’re right in thinking you caught someone’s attention. I’ll let you two play if you can figure who is watching you get off of my fingering you.” I whipped my head so I was looking at Karno, my face bright red. Kissing me he started again to finger me, this time putting more pressure on my clit until I came, on his hand. ”Good girl.” he whispered, as he kissed my temple ”Figure out who was watching?” when I shook my head he tilted his towards who was sitting in front of him. 

It was official, I was dating a perv, the minister of punishments is a perv, and Hue is a complete perv. Yet at the same time, I couldn't say I didn't have fun.


	9. Sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Sex Toys  
> Characters- Huedhaut/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word count- 752

I had a secret even my boyfriend didn't know. I had gone shopping a little while back, I had stopped at an adult-only store and picked up some sex toys. A few dildos, a vibrator or two, some fuzzy handcuffs, some other items as well. I wasn't sure why I did, but I did and I wasn't going to be ashamed of it now. Well ok, I was, as I hid them as soon as I got home. Because out of sight out of mind normally works right?

Well not in this case. I kept thinking about them, how good the dildos and vibrators would feel. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but the curiosity had me pulling the one vibrator out. 

Taking a deep breath I stripped down and lay on my bed, putting the vibe to my clit, I start off with a gentle setting. It felt amazing, like really amazing. Just as I was getting to my climax, I heard the knock at my door telling me that Hue had arrived. Quickly getting dressed and tossing the vibrator under my pillow, I open my patio door. 

”Are you alright? You’re quite flushed.” Hue asked, touching my forehead to see if I had a fever. When I told him I was fine, I got a hum in return. Looking around, Hue noticed the cord of the vibrator. Going over to my bed, he pulls it out and gives me a raised eyebrow. I sheepishly look away.

”If you want to play, we’ll play.” Hue says pulling me so I land on the bed, beside him. Moving to lean over me, he pulls my top up to expose my naked body to him, seeing I am already slightly wet, he grins and turns the vibe back on, running it slowly from my clit to my opening and back again. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away as I closed my legs. ”Now, now. You were the one who wants to play. I am indulging that.” 

Pulling my legs open with his unoccupied hand, he starts moving his hand again, to tease me. Soon I am a shiver, moaning mess ”Hue. Please.” I beg I know what I am begging for but I also know he won't give me what I want until he is ready. 

Moving his hand around my clit, he moves the vibe so it is merely feathering it over my clit, which makes me buck against him trying to get the stimulation back on my clit. Chuckling he moves it back to my opening. 

After not giving me the release I crave, he gets up and walks to where the other toys are stored, he pulls out the handcuffs and one of the dildos. I look at him, with wide eyes. ”Did you really think I wouldn't know what you were hiding?” I shake my head knowing he can see the future and probably spied on me as well through the reflecting pool. 

After cuffing me so I couldn't move, he began to thrust the dildo in and out of me, combining it with the vibrator I soon screamed my release loudly. Shivering and shaking as I came down from the high I was on, Hue looks at me and says ”Was that better than my dick?” I shake my head, and he grins, as he pulls himself free of his pants. ”Good, because we still have the main event to get through.” 

Quickly sheathing himself inside of me, he starts thrusting in a way that is forceful but loving at the same time. Trying to keep my wits about me, I moan his name and put my cuffed hands around the back of his neck to tug on his hair, indicating I want a kiss. 

Kissing me, I feel him swell more, I know what is coming. ”Come for me, Hue.” my words set him off and he bites my shoulder as he comes hard. His body, shivering and jerking in time with his orgasm. Sighing he pulls out of me and looks at me after uncuffing me, ”Cute try at keeping those a secret. You don't need them. Unless I am not pleasing you the way I should.” 

I roll my eyes. ”Hue, they were an impulse buy. I may never use them again, or we could use them together again. We can discuss it later, for now, I need to sleep.”

Nodding he pulls the covers over us and we sleep. 


	10. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Biting  
> Characters- Wilfred/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word count- 691

I had been called to Wilfred’s office. I was wondering why, when I suddenly saw seven bodies, rush out of the room. One of which was Claude wishing me luck. This told me someone pissed Wilfred off, and it was more than likely one of the other princes. My bet was on Roberto or Yakov, they had a way of provoking the gentlest of people, as per seen when Edward lost his temper at Yakov. 

Entering, I saw Wilfred, with his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose, and his left was in a fist. “Will?” I ask gently, coming up to him. He looked at me from the side of his eyes, barely turning his head to look at me. 

Moving faster than I had seen him move before, I was now under him, on the sofa in his office. “Wilfred, are you ok?” I try again, as he hasn’t said anything and his silence is unnerving for anyone who has had the joy of experiencing it. I hear him sigh, as he lays his head on my chest, and nuzzles me with his cheek. I smile and stroke his hair. After a while, he does something I don’t expect. Through my clothes, he bites my nipple. “Ow! That hurt.” I say looking down my body at him but he does t look at me. 

When I go to reprimand him again, he pulls my shirt up and stuffs the end in my mouth, keeping me quiet. It annoys me as I am now bound as well, so I can’t take it out and I can’t getaway. Glaring slightly at me, he bites my nipples again, harder every time I give a muffled “ow!” Going to kick him, he shifts to pin my legs. Now we are locked in a glaring match. 

Leaning down again, he bites my breasts in different places, and down my abdomen to my pants, which he pulls down enough to get where he wants to go, biting my hips, and thighs, he soon gets to my mound. Watching him, he bites my lips, and I squeal in pain. While I am distracted, he flips me over and starts biting the backs of my thighs, bottom, and up to my neck, where he chomps down so hard I know I will have a bruise for weeks to come. 

When he finally answers me, he whispers as he slips his arousal inside of me, “That is what you get for angering me by teasing the others in these pants of yours.” Suddenly it clicks, I was doing yoga when the others arrived, and my yoga pants fit like a second skin. No wonder he was mad, someone likely commented, now I am positive it was Yakov who pissed him off. 

Thrusting into me, he lists all the clothing I am not allowed to wear now unless it is only around him. Which he knows full well, I won’t listen to him. I do what I want and I have proved that many times in the past, even Claude gave up that is how little control the perfect butler has over me. Which makes me perfect for the wild beast who I am currently trapped under. He looks so calm and composed, he isn’t. His passion in bed shows that.

Moaning at a particularly hard thrust that had me pushing my bottom and hips up against him, causing him to moan as well. He bites me again, leaving hickeys all over me. Not that I mind. As our moaning grew in quantity, I soon feel him pulse inside of me, signalling his ending. Following him over the edge, I feel him panting behind me. 

Reaching back I stroke his hair again, causing him to nuzzle me with his cheek again. “I apologize for my rash actions. I should have controlled myself more.” I giggle “Wilfred, you didn’t hurt me. I enjoy it when you lose control, after all, you aren’t called ‘Wildebeest’ for no reason. But you got your wish, I won’t be wearing my normal clothing for a long time with all these hickeys.” 


	11. Caught Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Caught Masturbating  
> Characters- Sesshomaru/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word count- 1192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all my Canadian readers!

I had been stressed out for a while, trying to live in two different eras would do that to a person. Looking around the camp, I saw InuYasha and Koga pissing Kagome off, Shippo and Rin annoying Sango and Miroku, Jaken squawking about something, and Sesshomaru just sitting against a tree. Ah-Un was the only one next to Sesshomaru who was chilled out. 

After about 15 more minutes of that, I finally lost it and told Kagome and Sango I was going to the hot spring alone. Kagome got I was overwhelmed and needed a break. Heading to the spring, I strip and enter it, sighing as the water starts to work away the tension in my body. Knowing everyone is back at camp, and water dilutes scent, I move my hand down to my breasts, squeezing and erotically kneading the flesh.

After playing with my breasts I move my hand to my clit where I gently tease it with light strokes of my finger until I am whimpering with the need to place a finger inside of me, to fill the ache I feel, deep inside of me. After shifting to slip two of my fingers in my heated core, I feel the pleasure build, just at that small touch. I get closer to my final goal, desperate to feel that snap of pleasure, I move faster. When I heard a snap of something coming from my right. Gasping and shooting my head in that direction, I don’t see anything at first due to my panic. 

Once I calm down a tad, I notice sliver, white and red. “Sesshomaru is that you?” I ask nervously, as really he is the only person.. demon that I know that wears red and white. Stepping out from the tree line, Sesshomaru shows himself. “You were taking a while so this one saw it fit to check on you.” He says looking around the area for threats. “Oh. Thank you, as you can see I am alive and in one piece.” 

“This one can see you are. Your body, however, is still begging for the release you were searching for.” At this, I go close to a hundred shades of red and curse his super sense of smell. Being a demon lord, it shouldn’t have surprised me. “I’m ok. I’ll just get dried off and dressed, and we’ll forget this ever happened.” I’m not trying to sound disappointed my time alone has been ruined or that my body is still riding on a high it never got. 

Watching me as I dry off, I hear a sigh, and soon find myself on something soft that isn’t the grass. Looking to the side, I see it is the fluffy thing that is always on his shoulder. “As the alpha of this pack. The alpha must see all female pack member's needs are met.” Sesshomaru says. I go red again, then something clicks. “I thought InuYasha was alpha?” This question gets me a snort like laugh, and “He likes to think he is. Everyone knows this one is the true alpha.” As an answer. 

Checking to see if I am satisfied with the answer, he moves down my body, gently running his deadly claws down my body, in light scratches. When they graze my nipples, I gasp and arch up against his hands, which causes him to lightly play with them, with his claws. While doing that, he moves his head to my mound, gently blowing on the heated flesh, a whimper left my throat and it sounded more like a whine. Using his nose to bump my clit, I feel a zing of pleasure surge through my body. Watching my body’s cues, he licks from my core to my clit. The sensations overwhelming me and sending me over the edge to that wonderful place that you find on the other side when you orgasm. 

After my body comes down from it’s high, I feel something nudge my opening. Looking down I see Sesshomaru’s arousal. Glancing up at him, he lowers his head and whispers in my ear “Alpha’s duty. It will feel better soon.” With a single thrust, he seated himself inside of me. Letting me adjust to his size, he thrusts gently, making me moan and grip his shoulders. “Seems this one was right on how much you like this.” He says with a small chuckle. I wanted to glare or clap back at him, but he had my mind frazzled and my eyes rolling into the back of my head with the pleasure he was sending through my body. 

He made sure I climaxed multiple times to the point I was begging for him to stop actually. My body was so over-sensitive and every little touch was making me feel like my nerve endings were on fire. Chuckling again, he speeds up so I can’t do much more than hold on for the ride, soon I feel him grow in size and pulse once. As soon as I feel that, he leaves my body and spills himself on the ground outside of my body. Watching as he has gritted teeth, and the pleasure, I can clearly see on his face. Soon his face relaxes and he leans to lay with me, making sure to keep his lower body away from me. “Why are you keeping your lower body away from me?” I ask curiously about why he is doing that. 

Shifting slightly behind me, he moves my hair away from my ear and says “This one was not expecting his knot to form.” Rolling me over so I can see him, he moves his hand to show me the swell at the base of his arousal. “Until it deflates, this one is very sensitive to touch and will spill his seed again. Our knots are how we ensure pregnancy takes hold.” Fascinated I look at his knot. “Wow. Your body is very different from mine, despite how human you look.” This earns me another chuckle. 

Feeling my hands clench and unclench on his chest, he takes one and moves it to his knot. I attempt to draw my hand away as I remember what he said about being sensitive to touch. “This one is fine with you touching it.” Looking at him he can read the question I have in my eyes. “This one is keeping his lower body away from you so, this one doesn’t accidentally impregnate you.” Nodding with understanding, I allow him to move my hand to his knot and arousal. With his hand over mine, he gently strokes his knot and arousal to show me how sensitive he is, after two strokes, he spills himself again. I couldn’t help my amazement at his body.

After what felt like it was too short of a time, we clean up and head back to camp. Where everyone but Kagome is asleep. Smiling at us, she lays down to sleep. Before I turn in myself I hear “If you ever need release again. Don’t forget what I told you about the alpha’s duty.” I went to sleep that night, blushing as red as Kagome’s sleeping bag.


	12. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Friends with benefits  
> Characters- Yuzuru/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 930  
> Song- Craving You by Thomas Rhett  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

When we had started this whole thing, I never would have imagined that he would show up in every city I was in, in hindsight I should have given there was a Raven Resort in that city. 

I was acting as songwriter for my cousin's band for the moment. Then again, he had a bad habit of turning my life into his songs, so who better to write them but me.

The night I realized that he had followed us to Nashville, I just about passed out. My cousin was known for his country songs. He had a knack for getting that accent. This also gave me a chance to do the car racing I love so much. 

My cousin and his bandmates we're setting up for the night when I heard three voices I knew, one I knew very intimately. Looking up from the clipboard I was holding I saw Yuzuru and the others talking to my cousin. 

Yuzuru discreetly looked at me, and I saw him. I blushed and went back to doing the stage check. I felt his ice-blue eyes, burning holes in my back. I ignored him, as I knew what it would drive him crazy. We played this game a lot in Japan, where we first met. The only difference in this, I was my cousin’s opening act. 

After the concert, my cousin informed me that we were to be going to the VIP lounge. I knew at this moment my fate was sealed. When we got there, Kei and Kazuomi were playing pool and asked my cousin and his friends, to join in. This, of course, left Yuzuru and I alone. 

Leaning over he whispered, ”Do you know how much you turned me, being on that stage.” I smiled at him and he kissed my kissed behind my ear. ”I’m craving you so badly.” Ah yes, he pulled a line from my cousin’s solo song. 

Getting up and telling my cousin, Yuzuru wanted to talk to me about the tech stuff and how to improve it for the next show. Giving me a nod, indicating he heard me, I follow Yuzuru to his suite in the hotel. 

As soon as he had me, in his reach, he pulled me to him, kissing me aggressively, while walking me back toward the bedroom, once in the bedroom, he began to undress me, once that was off, I started undressing him, kissing the patches of skin that I divulged on my way down to his pants. Once I got there, I undid his belt buckle, button and fly. He stepped out of them, to show me the black boxers he wore underneath. 

Pushing me so I land on the bed with a small bounce, he was on top of me kissing, biting and licking. Moving to my opening, he kissed my clit before, licking my opening with a flat tongue, making my hips jump and I moaned. 

”Yuzuru.” I said in a breathless voice, looking at him from down my body. He gave a small smile and licked me again. This time focusing on my clit, which made me fall apart faster than normal. ”Pent up as I am, I see.” Yuzuru chuckled as he moved to enter me. 

Which he did with one hard thrust. I knew the man has a high sex drive but damn, it didn't take him long to ravish my body, to the point I was just holding on for the ride, in hopes I wouldn't pass out. That happened once and we both agreed no more sex marathons unless we both had multiple days off. 

As we rested before another round, ok, I rested before another round. Yuzuru looked at me. ”I wish to change the terms of our agreement. I believe you will find it to your benefit as well.” I looked over at him and nodded for him to continue. ”From now on, you’ll perform strictly at Raven Resort hotels. This way we have access to each other without any interference.” after a pause he looked at me and continued ”This, of course, excludes festivals and other things of that nature.” 

”Yuzuru, if I didn't know any better, I would say you’ve caught feelings for your friends with benefits partner.” I teased lightly. ”And if I have?” was the response I didn't expect to hear from the ice-cold CEO of Shiba. Looking at him, I told him it would be fine.

I must have made his day as he rolled me under him and began with round two. This time it was much more loving than previously which felt desperate to feel me against him. 

After a few more rounds, I snuggled closer to him and sent a text to my cousin saying I was staying the night with a friend from Japan. My cousin was well aware I had an FWB, he just didn't know who.

”So care to explain how I will explain this to my cousin?” looking at me Yuzuru just said 

”You're like that cigarette

That shot of 100 proof

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving

That feeling when we kiss

The way your body moves

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving you

Craving you” 

I playfully punched him and said, ”How do you know that song anyway?” He looks at me for a moment then says, ”I crave you, as friends with benefits, or a girlfriend. It only made sense I gravitate to a song that shows how I feel.” I smiled as we fell into a sleep.


	13. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- One Night Stand  
> Characters- Wilfred/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word Count- 734  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one.

I had been drinking to forget my ex when I heard ”Beautiful ladies shouldn't be drinking alone.” With that, the mystery man sat beside me and we got talking. Once the bar closed we ended up in a hotel room. 

Hauling, me up against him, and walking me back to the bed, while kissing me, he asked: ”Do you want this?” when I tell him, yes, he pushes me lightly so I fall onto the bed, with a small bounce. Kissing me hungrily he starts undoing the buttons on my shirt, once my bra was exposed, he hummed in approval at the blue lace showing. Flipping my skirt, he groans as he sees that my bra and panties match. 

Quickly stripping himself, he takes his time, pulling my panties down, so he can discover the hairless nethers I have. Flashing me a quick smile he pulls my legs over his shoulders so he can have complete access to my opening and clit without fear of my legs closing on him. Gently stroking my clit and opening with his fingers, he smiles when he sees my body twitch in response to the stimulation. Blowing a stream of air on my opening, I move to get away but can't. This makes him flick my opening with his tongue before running it to my clit where he makes quick movements, causing me to let out a strangled moan at the pleasure he is causing to run through me. 

Once he makes me come, he crawls up my body so he can kiss me again, but I surprise him, by flipping us so he is laying on the bed and I move to take his member in my mouth, sucking on the tip like candy, then running the flat of my tongue from his balls to his tip, only to start sucking on him again, using my hand to stimulate the part I can't fit into my mouth. Clutching my hair in his one hand the other twisted in the sheets, he lets out a string of moans that has me wet from the sounds alone. 

Soon his breathing changes, it gets quicker in pace and harder, indicating that he is close to finishing, with that in mind, I redouble my efforts only to be pulled off of him. When I give him a confused look and open my mouth to ask ”Why?” he answers me before I could ask. ”I didn't want to finish in your mouth, I want to finish inside of you.” watching me flush from excitement, he pulls me up for a kiss, and nudges my opening with his member. Seating myself on top of him so he is deep inside of me, I rock my hips in a pleasing manner for both of us. After what felt like too short of time, he flips us over so he is on top and starts pumping his hips at a fast pace that has me seeing stars. 

After he gets me to climax several more times, his thrusts become choppy and uneven, his pants and moans louder. Groaning one last time, I felt him stop and his member pulse inside of me. Which was just enough stimulation for me to orgasm yet again. 

Once we got showered, we both ended up falling asleep. Once morning came, I woke up to a bitch of a headache and no memory of the night before. Looking down I see hickeys covering my body, clothes thrown across the room, looking around the room again, I find the man I had spent the night with. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when I realized that I had just had sex with was none other than Prince Wilfred. 

”I… You… We…” was all I could get out while pointing between the two of us. Pushing himself off of the doorway he comes over and sits on the bed. ”We shared a night of something we both needed. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't think too hard about it.” he strokes my cheek. ”Sadly, the fairy tale must end though and we must go back to our normal lives.” kissing me again, he got up off the bed and walked to the door. Looking back he smiles and says ”See you around Princess.” 

With that, I am left to get myself ready and get my already late ass to work.


	14. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Threesome  
> Characters- Karno/MC/Huedhaut  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 800  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

I had wondered how I got into this mess, then I remembered I got myself into this mess by helping the gods out. That was my first mistake, my second mistake was this:

On my left was the God of Cancer, Karno. On my right was the God of Aquarius, Huedhaut, both were under a love spell. The damn goddess who was pissed at Leon cast the spell on the wrong gods. After talking to Zyglavis, and the King, we all felt the best course of action was to allow the spell to run its course. This meant we had to break one of the rules in the heavens. I had to have sex with them. Even after Zyglavis and the King, both said I would be fine, and no punishment would transpire from this as it was not out of disregard for the law it was necessary, to make sure they were ok. 

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I looked at them again, their faces were flushed from the spell, Karno was slightly panting where Hue breathing was practically normal. 

Stripping down, I hop up on the bed and say ”Come on, don't you want to touch me?” that caused a change in Hue’s breathing. Crawling to the edge of the bed, I grabbed Hue’s belt and pulled him towards me. ”My oh my, don't you have a tent going here.” I cooed looking at him as I stroked his member through his pants. The hitch in his breathing told me he liked what I was doing to him. Undoing his pants I pull them and his underwear down to sit at the top of his boots. Looking around Huedhaut, I smile at Karno and reach my other hand out to pull him into the play. Flipping myself so I am laying on my back, I do the same thing to Karno that I did to Hue. Only this time I took Karno in my mouth as I pumped Huedhaut’s arousal in my hands. The room filled with moans from the two men I was pleasing. 

Karno was the first one to come with a whimper, while he folds over a bit. Humming around his arousal, I cause him to shudder and whine some more. Watching what I was doing, plus my hands on him, Hue comes shortly after, painting my chest and tummy with his seed. 

After catching their breath, they fully undress, joining me on the bed, as I play with Huedhaut’s seed that is on my skin. I could see their breathing change again. ”Ready for round 2, already?” I question. 

My answer comes in the form of being flipped over and my bottom pulled into the air. I wasn't sure who was behind me but when I felt a hard member poking my opening I knew what was coming. One swift movement, he was seated inside of me. 

Seeing another hard member in front of me, I looked up to notice Karno seated with his back against the headboard, stroking his own arousal at the sight of Hue, thrusting into me. I was so enthralled with watching Karno, I almost missed, Hue, caressing my back and shoulders before he pulled out and placed me on top of Karno’s member. Squeaking because Karno was a lot deeper than Huedhaut was, I wiggle my hips a little to get used to the deepness when I felt Huedhaut, poke my rear entrance with his arousal. 

Looking over my shoulder I say ”Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?” Hue just smiles and rubs himself against me again, this time pushing himself inside the tight ring of muscles a bit. Yelping in pain, I try to pull away but Karno wouldn't allow me. Whispering in my ear Karno says ”You have a choice. You take him up your ass or he joins me in your pussy.” I squeak that I’ll relax. Breathing a few times. I relaxed enough for Hue to get inside of me, and all three of us moaned at the feeling. Alternating thrusts, all I could do is really only hold on for the ride. Once we all came multiple times, I was panting and whined ”I can't take anymore! Let me rest.” I hear two dark chuckles and my answer is that gods have infinite stamina when it comes to sex. 

Finally, when I pass out they give me a break, waking up to two males cuddled up to me, I blink and ask if they are feeling better, two ”yes”s as my answers, I look at them and say ”Ok energizer bunnies. It is time to calm down.” this just gets me two more laughs, as they roll me around to go another couple of rounds, and I’m helpless to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be Karno/MC/Youko Kurama. Youko clashed with Karno, so he was switched with Huedhaut who played nicer.


	15. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- First Time  
> Characters- Zyglavis/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 580  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was terrified. Things had gone exactly how I wanted and here I was naked in Zyglavis’ room with him on top of me. 

“Is it too late to tell you, I’ve never had sex before?” I ask cringing at how my voice sounded. Looking at me I see a gentle smile come over his face. “I figured that was the case.” Slowly moving down my body, he teases my skin with his fingers making me gasp, wither and moan in pleasure. Kissing me to distract me, he places two of his fingers at my entrance, gently stroking and feeling it twitch, he presses the tip of one inside of me. I break the kiss and squeak. “It will only hurt for a moment.” He says as he wiggles his finger. My hips come up off the bed. “Found it. Your inner sweet spot.” I make an ‘mmph’ sound as he torments me with his fingers.

After a while, he pulls away and says something about my body now being ready for him. I couldn’t tell you what he said as I was pretty out of it. When I felt him enter me fully with his arousal, I came back to the land of the living. I moaned and arched up against him. “That is the response I was looking for.” He says thrusting gently to let me get used to his size. Scraping my nails down his shoulders to his back I buck up against him. Chuckling, he picks up the pace, kissing me again, drawing me closer to him. 

When I felt something tingling deep inside of me, I broke the kiss and tried to move away. “Shh. It’s ok, you're getting close to your climax, let it take you.” Whimpering as I looked at him, he brushed the hair out of my face and reached between us to stroke my clit. With that tiny touch, he threw me right over the edge into the deep end of an orgasm. 

Zyglavis watched smiling as I moaned, shivered and pulsed around his arousal. Thrusting again, I made a noise that indicated that I was too sensitive to continue. “I’ll stop soon. I think you’ll enjoy what I am going to do to you next.” I noticed his breathing was more laboured and his thrusts were uneven. Watching him, I saw the moment he climaxed as well. His hair floated around us, as he leaned his head forward to lay it against my shoulder. His moan sounded like someone had forced it out of him as he shivered in my arms, his hips twitching every so often. That is when I noticed the warmth that seems to seep into me. 

“You just creamed me didn’t you?” I asked as he nuzzled my chest. Looking up at me, all I got was a smile that was pure mischief. “And if I did?” I laughed at the Minister of Punishments acting like he was a troublemaker. “Well, there is nothing I can do now. It is a little too late.”

Shifting so we were lying side by side, he pulled me close and cuddled me. “You’re safe. Gods can control their fertility, for the most part… We do have times even we get caught up and it is too late.” I nod at what he just told me. Stroking a hand over my back “Sleep now. I have more plans for you this night..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally Orgy with all the characters, again there was too much clashing so it got switched out for First Time.


	16. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Teasing  
> Characters- Huedhaut/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 578  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

I had been thinking about this for weeks, Huedhaut deserved it after doing what he did to me. 

Walking into the mansion I looked around, when I spotted Hue with the others I walked up to him. “Hue, what are you up to?” Draping myself over him a bit so when he turned his head he would get a good view of my breasts. I knew the other gods could see down my shirt and at this point I didn’t care. 

Looking at me, well my breasts, he says “A few difficult wishes as these people haven’t been cleared from punishments just yet.” I hum letting him know where I don’t fully understand, I understand enough to be sympathetic towards him and the other gods in wishes. 

Coming around the chair I sit on his lap, moving so my skirt hikes up a bit. I know this shows the others a little more than I’m comfortable with but, all in the name of getting back at him I will go this far. 

“It must be so hard waiting on Punishments.” I whispered in his ear as I bit the tip, while running my hand down his chest. I caught the slight hitch in Huedhaut’s breathing. Smiling I nuzzled his cheek, then kissed his cheek. 

As soon as Zyglavis and Scorpio entered, I hopped off of Hue’s lap, which flipped my skirt enough to show all the gods in the room what I was wearing underneath. A cough caught my attention, and I came face to face with a blushing Zyglavis and Scorpio who was trying to look at anywhere but me. Smiling I looked at them “Oops! Sorry about that!” I said as I walked by both of them and out of the living room door. Turning around to wink at Huedhaut “See you later!”

It didn’t take long for him to catch up with me, “Oh honey, you should know better than to tease me.” I shivered at the lust staining his normally already seductive voice. 

“Whatever do you mean?” I asked innocently as I looked over my shoulder at the flushed god. My plan must have worked better than I planned as I ended up with my back against the wall, and Huedhaut was kissing me with passion I had wished for. 

“Mmm Hue, this is exactly what I wanted. You frustrated and needed me as much as I need you.” I moaned between kisses. I hear him chuckle at what I said. “You think I haven’t been wanting you? I can’t get enough of you. You tease me regardless of what I do.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You never show it.” He looks at me for a moment before saying “Leon would never let me live it down if I showed it. I am supposed to be a gentleman after all.”

This had me sliding down the wall with laughter. “We all know you’re anything but a gentleman. You’re a total perv! Like on Partheno’s level pervert.” This had him chuckling along with my laughter. 

Hauling me up over his shoulder, he spanked me “Hey!” I said looking over his shoulder, realizing we had company. Turning to walk to his room, I shrugged and said to the others. “You’ll be seeing Huedhaut a lot later.” 

The blushes that I saw as well as shocked looks were well worth my words, then again, getting alone time with my boyfriend was well worth it.


	17. Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Dry Humping  
> Characters- Wilfred/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 397  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

Wilfred and I hadn’t been able to be intimate for a while. Between my schooling and his duties. 

Sitting on my bed, I looked at him while I shifted to sit on his lap. ”Wilfred. Can we try something?” Looking up from his book, he regards me over his glasses. “Try what?”

Moving so I can move his book out of the way, keeping his glasses on, I straddle his hips and grind my core onto his soft arousal. Chuckling he wraps his arms around my back so one is in my hair, the other is slipping under my shirt so he can undo my bra. 

Once I take it off, he uses the hand under my shirt to smash my breast into his hard chest so he can kiss me, all while I’m grinding myself against his now hard arousal. Moaning, he leans back against the headboard of my bed to watch me. 

His eyes started to cloud with lust as his hips twitched and he pushed himself up against me. “God Princess.. this feels amazing.” I smile and moan again. 

Thrusting hard against him, he moans and lays his head against my shoulder, panting in my ear while struggling to get his breathing under control. I feather my hands through his hair as he holds me close. “Princess, I won’t be able to take much more of this.” At his words, I feel myself twitching. 

“If you can’t hold on, then come for me, Wilfred.” I coo, slipping out of my hold he holds my gaze, he looked so stunning with his blue eyes clouded with lust, his skin flushed with arousal. Suddenly his face twists in pleasure, and I feel him pulsing under me as I watch his orgasm wash over him. His back arches, his hip twitch in an uneven pattern, his eyes close and he grins his teeth and he hisses. I had never seen anything so hot before. This throws me into my climax and I give a choked moan, at the sound Wilfred opens his eyes and smiles a satisfied smile at me. 

Once we both come down from our highs, he looks at me and says “Good thing I decided to bring a change of clothes, hm?” I giggle as I yawn. “Sleep now, Princess. I’m going to clean up.” I nod and fall asleep to the shower running.


	18. In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- In The Shower  
> Characters- Huedhaut/MC  
> Warning- None  
> Word Count- 788  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one.

Winter had been very harsh already, I was frozen and it hurt when Huedhaut touched me. Which made me sad because I normally loved his cool hands. 

I was already shivering when I got home and Hue’s hands felt like they were burning me, with their coolness. Hue looked at me with sad eyes when he realized he was hurting me instead of warming me up. 

Standing under the hot water of the shower, I sighed as I finally was feeling warmer, I didn’t hear the door open and close as I was in total bliss at the moment. Hue smiled when he saw I was already looking warmer. Stripping and joining me, he warmed his hands up under the hot water before touching my breasts which made me gasp and look behind me. 

“When did you join me?” I asked. “A few moments ago. You were taking so long I figured I would check to see if you were alright.” My reply was a moan as he pinched my nipples and stroked my breasts with his fingers. 

Leaning back against him, I hummed that I was alright, moaning again as he played with my breasts. “Mm, enough of this. I need to wash up.” I was trying to get my wits about me again. 

“I’ll do it.” Huedhaut said while kissing from my ear to shoulder. Picking my body puff and soap. After getting himself set up, he slid the puff over my skin, focusing on my nipples and breasts. I moaned again at the friction against my already hard nipples. 

Working his way down my body, he set the puff aside and began to fondle my neithers. My hips jumped pushing myself to grind against his hand. “Well aren’t you a dirty girl. I just cleaned here and you’re all wet again.” Whimpering as he used a finger to stroke from my entrance to my clit and back again. 

“What do you want?” Hue asked me. I reached behind me and started stroking his hard length. When he gave me a breathy moan, I stroked him a bit harder. Pulling himself out of my hold, he chastised me “I asked what you want. You have yet to answer me.” 

“Please Hue, I need you.” I whimpered, as I tried to get him in my hand again. 

“Not what I asked former goddess.” Oh, I knew this voice. So you want to play that game do you, Hue? I’ll bite.

“Hue, please! I need your hard thick cock inside me. I need you to give me, the pleasure I only know you can give me.” I plead with him. Satisfied I gave him what he wanted. He pulled me so I was braced against the shower wall, lifting my leg to wrap it around his waist he thrusted into me, making me moan loudly at how hot and thick he felt. 

Pounding me with a pace I couldn’t keep up with, he pulled multiple orgasms out of me, at a rapid pace. “Hue, slow down please!” I begged. I knew I couldn’t take much more, or my legs would give out. 

Not listening to me but sensing my legs were going to give out, he pulled me closer to him and pulled my other leg up around his waist then shifted so my legs were over his arms. I squeaked at the new position. He could see everything and I could feel everything in great detail. 

“I should have done this sooner with you.” He chuckled as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I squeezed him a bit too hard as he moaned and I felt his arousal twitch inside of me as he stopped and took a moment. 

“Too close to coming Hue?” I teased as I made muscles twitched around him. He growled at me, and I couldn’t help but giggle. Panting he looked at me “You need to stop that.” Smiling at him “Why?” I asked.

“I will take you harder than I already am.” Huedhaut panted against my shoulder. One hard squeeze of my muscles was all it took, for him to pull himself almost out of me, then slam himself back in a few times before he lost the battle and I felt him pulsing and twitching as he came inside of me. 

Once he got us cleaned up and dried off. He bundled me under the blankets on my bed. “Feel any warmer?” I smiled at his question. “Yes. The shower sex was a great bonus.” Smiling at me, he kissed my forehead. “I have work to do, I’ll be here if you need anything.” I nodded sleepily. Yawning I dozed off to the sound of Hue working.


	19. Tickle Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Tickle Play  
> Characters- Karno/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 374  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

I was nervous at being bound and blindfolded, but the soft touches I was getting were well worth the loss of my sight and movement. 

“Karno.” I moan as I feel something brush my clit and entrance. “Seems, you like that.” He doesn’t form it as a question but a statement. Repeating the action I strain against the binding, holding me to the bed. 

Continuing, he moves the object over different areas of my body, I notice the ticklish feeling and I realize that he is stroking me with feathers. “That tickles!” I say between laughing when he focuses too much on my ribs. “It’s supposed to.” Is all I hear back. 

Eventually, my laughter turns to moans as he continues to torment my neithers. Focusing on my clit and opening. “Karno I think I am going to come,” I whisper in a panic. I could feel that heat and pleasurable pressure building. “Then come. No one is stopping you.” Karno says as he leans over and bites my nipples in turn, making me pull on the binds yet again. 

I whimper and pull at my binds to get away from the feathers. That was solely focused on my clit. I could hear Karno chuckle at my defiance. “Are you fighting what you want?” I didn’t know how to answer that question. I ended up just shaking my head. “Come for me.” 

He gave me a very soft flick of the feathers on my clit and I yelped when my orgasm came crashing over me. Kissing me, he gently stroked his hands over my sensitive body drawing the shivering out longer. 

“This is called tickle play. I figured you would like it.” Karno says as he unties me and takes the blindfold off. I look at him, he just shrugs and smiles. “We don’t have to do it again if you didn’t like it.” 

“It isn’t that I didn’t like it, because I did but what about if I hadn’t?” He tells me that if I had told him to stop he would have no questions asked. 

“You know, if you ever want to do it to me, you can. I won’t complain.” In the future, I may just take him up on that.


	20. Don’t Get Caught/Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s)- Don’t get caught/Public sex  
> Characters- Yuzuru/MC  
> Warnings- Mile High Club  
> Word Count- 654  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

It had started with a comment on a cross-ocean flight. I wasn’t sure what prompted the four of us to play truth or dare on the way back to Japan. 

But here we were, Kazuomi, Yuzuru, Kei and I playing truth and dare with whoever lost that hand of poker. I had picked truth, and the question was “Had I ever joined the mile high club?” My answer was “no” because truthfully I wasn’t given the chance and no I hadn’t had public sex either. I nipped that before it could be asked. 

That had been my mistake. After the other two had finally fallen asleep. I had just gone to wash my face as there was no reason for me to wear a face full of makeup. When I looked up to dry my face I saw Yuzuru standing behind me. 

“Never had public sex before, hm?” I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look in the mirror. I know he knew the answer as he was sitting there when I had answered. “Well, we’re about to change that. The only thing is you need to keep quiet so they don’t catch us.” I knew the light that was shining in his eyes. 

Crossing to me, he turned me around to face him and, picked me up so I was sitting on the counter of the sink. “Yuzu, I’m not sure we should be doing this.” 

Smiling at me “They’ll ask again you know. They are quite perverted that way. The moment you say yes, they’ll drop it.” He stopped for a moment then chuckled, “Ok, Kei will drop it. Kazuomi not so much.” 

I giggle with that, as I knew them well enough now to know that Kei’s curiosity would kill him but he would drop it, Kazuomi would be like a bad infection that you couldn’t get rid of until something new caught his attention. 

Slipping his hands up my skirt to play with the edge of my panties, he looked at me and whispered in my ear “Last chance to say no.” He knew I wouldn’t, I wanted this as much as he did.

Pushing my panties to the side, and undoing his pants, he pulled himself out and slipped himself inside of me, catching my moan with his mouth. Kissing me deeply, he began to thrust in a measured pace. Making sure to mask the sounds of my pleasure. 

I struggled to be quiet. Yuzuru knew it would be tough for me as he loves it when I am vocal in bed. I ended up pulling my tee into my mouth trying to muffle the sounds I was making. Yuzuru grunted and then looked at me. We both tried to stop bursting out into laughter as he was louder than I had been.

Once we got ourselves under control he had shifted us so I was now using the wall to lean on with my bottom and hips pushed back against him. 

“Are you close? I’m not quite sure I am going to last much longer.” I nodded to let him know I was close myself. He quickly pulled out and spun me around so I was facing him and sheathed himself inside of me again, with my leg over his left arm. That alone pushed me over the edge, I quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss, and he came as well. 

Once we got ourselves fixed up, I left the bathroom before Yuzuru did. That didn’t stop Kei from looking at us when we returned. He smiled at us and said “Sleep well. I’m sure you’re tired from such an interesting flight.” 

I looked at Yuzuru and all he did was lift a finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat, wishing this flight would be longer or at least just Yuzuru and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Rockstar by Nickleback


	21. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Blow Job  
> Characters- Sesshomaru/MC  
> Warnings- None  
> Word Count- 747  
> Disclaimer- See chapter one

Sesshomaru had been severely stressed out over everything that was going on. He would never admit to it but he was. If you watched him close enough you could see the tell signs of it. 

One night I had had enough of him training until dawn to work the stress off. “Sesshomaru, come to bed.” I got a ‘Hn’ in return which had I not been with him as long as I had, I wouldn’t have known meant “no”. Sighing I came into the dojo and watched him. “Ok, that is enough, you can work your stress off another way and I know just the method to use.” This made him quirk an eyebrow but he didn’t question me. Walking over to him, I undid his pants and removed his undergarments. Still watching me with a raised eyebrow, I dropped to my knees, and played with his soft arousal in my hands until it became hard, hearing him choke on a moan, I became brave and kissed the tip. This made him jump and pull me away by my hair. “Demons don’t allow this due to sharp teeth.” I looked at him before smiling “I’m not a demon remember? I’m a human with blunt teeth. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Slowly easing his grip on my hair, he allowed me to kiss his tip again, watching him, watch me, I used the flat of my tongue to lick him from the base of his arousal to the tip, sliding the tip in my mouth to suck on it. When he moaned for the first time, I knew I was on the right track. Swirling my tongue around his tip every time I came back up, he would moan louder than before. I hummed around him, he answered with a whimper. 

My movements got faster as I could feel him shaking, which I knew from the handjobs I had given him, he was getting close before I would back off and edge him a few more times before letting him come. I gave another good suck then let him slide out of my mouth, he whined. “Soon Sesshomaru. You love it when I edge you before letting you come, it makes the pleasure more intense.” Hearing another whine, I look up to see his eyes are completely red. At some point, his beast had taken over and I never noticed. 

I made soothing sounds, as I stroked his thighs. Once enough time had passed, I took him back in my mouth. Sucking and pumping him, he moaned again, his hips twitched in pleasure, at every flick of my tongue across his tip. Taking him fully into my mouth again, I hummed around him, which got me a whine of pleasure. 

I smiled around him and backed off again when I felt the signs of his climax coming. Panting and whining he looked at me with an almost a begging like a look. Gently stroking his length, I watched his red eyes become hooded in pleasure again. “Should I take pity on you and let you come?” I knew he wouldn’t answer me, but I asked anyway. My answer was thrust into my hand, which causes his tip to bump my lips. 

Smiling at him again, I slowly take him back in my mouth, letting him watch me take him in, inch by inch. I watched as his breathing became heavier and his eyes slipped close. Whimpering and whining falling from his lips as I picked up the pace. Soon I feel the signs again, and I double my efforts. When he came he gripped my hair quite tightly and snarled. 

Opening his eyes, I saw they were gold again, he looked at me with his come dripping out of the sides of my mouth and groaned. “This one will admit, your method is most effective.” After swallowing I smile at him. “Told you it would be.” 

Hauling me up so I was standing, he looks at me up and down, after taking a deep breath. “You’re aroused.” I nodded “Of course, who wouldn’t be when blowing the man she loves?”

“Then This one should return the favour.” I smiled and shook my head, “My whole reason was to help you out, you don’t need to worry about me.”

I lived to regret saying that. I forgot Inus were very affectionate as well as sexual. He didn’t let me out of bed for three days after my comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded by Mod Brie.
> 
> For those who don’t know. I’m taking over uploads of Otome’s fics for the moment while she works a hell rotation at the local hospital due to a COVID-19 outbreak. Sunday the city we live in went from a watch to outbreak status. 
> 
> She will be back when her rotation is over. I have access to all of her backlogged fics. More headcanons, smut prompts, and Star-Crossed Myth Erotica are coming as well as a new piece of work. I am currently beta reading them. 
> 
> Show her some support by leaving a Kudos or comment on her work! 
> 
> ~Brie ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	22. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quickie  
> Characters: Huedhaut/MC  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 358

Kisses and touches were stolen here and there when we could. “Hue, you have no idea how much this is killing me.” I said as he kissed me again. “Oh I believe I do.” Taking my hand and bringing to his now hard arousal. I moaned at the feel in my hand. I wanted it so badly but knew with how busy we both were there wasn’t time. 

Shifting me so my back is against the wall, I look up at him, as I see him manover us so we’re mostly hidden from the others, they wouldn’t know we were there unless they were coming from the living room. 

I felt his hand slip under my skirt to pull my panties aside. I gasped at the first contact of his cool hands on my heated flesh. “Huedhaut. I need more.” Whimpering in need as he stroked me with his fingers. Smiling he pulled himself free of his uniform and picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. 

Quickly slipping himself inside of me, he murmured in my ear “Better hold on. This will be quick. As much as I would rather draw it out.” Once I nodded, he kissed me while quickly thrusting, making sure to not only support my weight but, tease my clit with his fingers. I needed more but knew at the moment I wouldn’t be getting what I wanted. 

shifting my hips a bit I pulled him in deeper, causing him to moan slightly. “If you’re going to come, do it, I’m not going to last much longer.” Hue warns me, as I feel his arousal getting thicker and harder. Moaning into a kiss, I find my end when he pinches my clit a little harder than normal. It throws him into his orgasm, 

I feel him pulse and shiver as he rehashes the end of his high. “As much as I despise quickies. This one was well worth it.” I giggle at his shy smile and return it with one of my own. If it hadn’t been for deadlines on both our sides we could have spent more time together.


	23. Dirty Dreams/Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Dirty dreams and naked cuddles.  
> Characters: Zyglavis/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 984

It was far too hot to sleep with clothes on. Even the gods were affected and it took a lot for it to affect them. “Zig come to bed already.” I said to the minister of punishments. I knew he was busy, more so during this heatwave, but by god, I would make sure his health didn’t suffer while he was on earth.

Getting up, I walk over to his desk and put my hands on his paperwork “Zyglavis, I am losing my temper now. Please come to bed. This can wait, your health is more important and one of the things that is important is making sure you’re well rested so you don’t get sick.” As he was about to argue back I placed a finger on his lips. “No arguing, not tonight. Tempers already flairing because of the heat. Just let it go for now.”

Seeing my logic, he allows me to pull him up from his chair and over to the bed, where I begin to strip him. “I didn’t realize sleeping required me to be naked.” I almost rolled my eyes at the comment. “Trust me, sleeping naked feels a lot better in this heat, then sleeping with clothes on.” Nodding he allows me to get us both settled doe bed. As soon as I get settled, I feel his arms come around me. “Let me hold you?”

Giving him a smile over my shoulder, I nod and we both quickly fall asleep.

_In Zyglavis’ dream_

I know that we just went to bed, but damn I was horny. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, taste her. One thing I don’t like about the heat, is it makes me feel like I am in heat. I normally hated this time of the year. The things it did to me, but now I had her in my life and I knew she didn’t mind when I had my “insanely horny moments” as she dubbed them.

Moving my one hand, I cup her breast and tease the nipple to a hard peak before I pinch it, causing her to moan my name. Moving my other hand from her hip to her pussy, I tease and play with the lips before slipping a finger between her lower lips, to tease her opening and clit. She loves it when I use the tip of my finger to tickle her clit. Getting the response I was looking for, I slip the hand I used to tease her under her leg so I can slip myself inside of her. When I do, I feel her pussy contract around me, as if wanting to pull me in deeper or push me out due to the sudden intrusion.

“Zyglavis.” My name falls from her lips again. I start moving a little quicker as she rocks back against me. “That’s it, take me all in.” I murmur into her hair as we get a rhythm going. I moan at the feeling of her tight walls holding me, squeezing me with rippling pleasure. “I may not last much longer if you keep squeezing me like that.” She twitches again and I have to bite back a pure groan of pleasure. Rocking against her a few more time, I feel my end coming. Knowing she can feel it as I get harder and thicker, I get this strange idea in my head, and I wonder what she would look like swollen and round with our child. That does me in and I feel the shift I know all to well when I orgasm. I feel my balls tighten, my cock pulse and that pleasurable twitching that comes from losing yourself in the moment.

_Back in reality._

I called Zyglavis’ name and looked over my shoulder to find him dead asleep but very aroused. I had forgotten what the heat did to him. Letting him play with my body, despite the heat getting to me. I hear him mumbling in his sleep and he starts thrusting against my back. I angle my hips so he has more room to work with. Pulling me close he whispers into my hair “I’m not going to last much longer of you keep squeezing me like that.” I feel his arousal twitch again, against my back, when I hear his strangled moan I know he is close to his end. Even before I felt him become harder against me.

As soon as his climax stops, he jolts awake. Panting slightly, I look over my shoulder at him and said “Did you have fun?” Looking at me slightly confused, then it clicks. “It wasn’t a dream.” I giggle and answer “No it was, but you never entered me. As per the mess on my back and bottom.” The look on his face was priceless when he saw he had spilled himself all over my back and bottom.

“I swear that dream was so real..” He mumbles while cleaning me up. I smile from where I am laying. “Vivid dreams pretty intense aren’t they?” When he doesn’t answer I look back at him and I explain. “Vivid or lucid dreaming is where everything seems so real. You can hear, smell, see, feel everything. In your case it would called a dirty dream as you were dreaming about sex.” Nodding he goes back to wiping my back off. “Do you ever have dreams like this?” I can’t see his face but I hear his shyness in his voice.

”Of course. Sometimes they make me orgasm like yours caused you to do.” Tugging on his hand so he is laying down again, I look at him. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. Think of it, as you just had a completely normal human experience. We all have them.”

Pulling my naked body close to his again, he makes sure I am snuggled in before I fall back asleep.


	24. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aphrodisiac   
> Characters: Youko/MC  
> Warning: Drugs  
> Word Count: 792

My body was hot, really hot. I felt like I could melt into a puddle and my body would still burn. 

Youko had taken over Kurama’s body for the day. Which was right around the time I started to feel uncomfortable. “What did you do to me?” I glare at the demon in question as I pull at my top trying to get it from sticking to my skin. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Youko asks, looking at me. I wanted to growl, apparently I, as I watch his ears twitch. Sniffing slightly he looks me over before coming closer and sniffing again. “Why my dear, you are under the influence of an aphrodisiac. Clearly demon in nature and plant-based. Tricky Red.” His laugh did nothing to help my system. I shivered at the sound. 

“You do know what the cures for aphrodisiacs are correct?” Youko asks, watching me pull at my top again, when I shake my head he sighs and cocks his head to the side. “We have three options.  
1: Submerge you in cold water for about 24 hours.  
2: I can try to figure out the plant and make an elixir for it.  
3: We have sex or I get you off and work it out of your system.” 

Watching me work over my options. I look at him and pant. “I want this over with as soon as possible. I don’t care if you have to fuck me senseless, just make this pain and heat stop.” 

That was all it took for him to back me against the desk Kurama had in his room, and kiss me. I moaned at the contract and grabbed his robes. Chuckling he quickly undid my pants and slipped them off before gently stroking me with his clawed fingers. The prick of his claws along with the cooler touch of his skin, had me shaking in pleasure. 

Mewling, when he made sure to keep his claws away from my skin as much as possible. I wanted his claws on me, so I growled at him. He smiled and let his claws run over my hips and thighs. Moaning and trying to get closer to his hands. 

My hips nearly came right off the desk when he knelt and slipped his tongue between my folds, licking me then moaning at the taste of my arousal, his moan caused me to grip his hair. 

“You have quite the grip. Red has quite the idea, as I know what you were exposed to, and I will be affected now that I have tasted you.” Youko informs me, as I watch his eyes flicker between gold and red. 

Hauling me up into his arms, he places me on the bed, tearing off the rest of our clothes so he can have me naked, and he is naked as well. Taking my hand, he places it on his chest. “Touch me.” And I do, flicking his nipples, raking my nails down his abs. 

Groaning, he thrusts his hips against me and slips right inside of me by sheer chance. We both moan, pumping his hips while we touch each other, I notice my orgasm is coming on much quicker than before. I arch up against him as it hits, the strength of it, makes me see stars. “Holy!” Is all I can get out, Youko chuckles and tells me that is the aphrodisiac’s effect. 

This continues, until we are both almost spent, and soon I feel yet another orgasm coming on. Youko is at his end as well, I can tell by the uneven thrusts and the fact he is taking longer to thrust back into me. 

All it took was his claws running over my nipples to send me over the edge, which caused his end to come as well. Two muffled moans later, we are laying there, looking at each other, and I notice green starting to swirl in his eyes. 

“Looks like our time is up.” Is the last thing he says before he kisses me. When I open my eyes, I see red hair and green eyes. 

“That was not funny,” I say looking at my boyfriend, well one half of him. Kurama just laughs and nuzzles my nose with his. “It got his attention, and if I remember correctly, you did want to go around with him.” 

I glare at him. “Not like that!” I never noticed that he was still inside of me until Kurama moved his hips causing me to moan. I couldn’t stay mad at him when he was causing so much pleasure. “Sly fox,” I say between moans and kisses. 

“That I am. I can’t deny that.” Kurama whispers to me. Then he shows me how sly he is.


	25. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wet dream  
> Characters: Karno/MC  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 946

I couldn’t have her at this moment. I had to wait, I could be patient if I wanted to. Tonight I couldn’t be no matter how hard I tried, I didn’t like the way Partheno and Leon were looking at her. Hell Partheno was practically drooling at the dress she was wearing, that beautiful emerald green dress, that hiked up over her thighs a bit when she bent over looking at something Zyglavis was showing her. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned and looked at Zyglavis as she explained something, pointing back down at the paper in front of them.

Her lips, plump and red like rose petals, I wanted to see them doing something other than talking to the minister of punishments. I had to shift because I was becoming hard from the thoughts of what I wanted to do to her. Jealousy was running hot as well. 

I watched as she finally straightened back up and said goodbye to Zyglavis. Coming back over to me she smiles at me. “Sorry about that. He had a question about the human justice system.” I nod because I know what will come out if I open my mouth.

I take her hand and we head out of the living room. “We are heading to my room,” I inform her as we head down that way. She doesn’t protest. When we get there, the moment I have the door closed I push her up against it. “Did you have fun teasing Partheno and Leon? They were practically drooling over how your dress rode up your thighs.” I knew I was being rough with her. 

“Karno. I didn’t care that they were watching me. I could feel their eyes on me, I only wanted you to be lusting after me. If Zyglavis had his way, I would have been bent right over and you would have seen my surprise early. Hell Zyglavis was eyeing my breasts while I was explaining things to him.” She takes a breath then looks at me again. “I only belong to you Karno.”

I groan as she moves her hand to cup my hard cock in my pants. I can feel my cock and balls twitching in pleasure at the being held by her, even if my pants and boxers are in the way. 

Turning her, I walk backwards until I’m sitting on the sofa in my room and she is straddling me, which gives me a peek at the ‘surprise’ she was talking about. I noticed her panties had my zodiac on it, as well as the constellation. 

“What a naughty girl. Wearing my stars and zodiac under your clothes.” I rub her through the fabric which causes her to moan and lean her head on my shoulder. Keeping the pressure up I felt myself get harder at her mewls and whimpers, her breathless moans and pants. 

I wanted her to beg for my cock. As she got close to her orgasm, I pulled back so she was left hanging. The groan she gave me, made me smirk. “Beg for it. This is your punishment for being a bad girl and teasing others.”

Just as I figured she did beg, quite nicely at that. It had me stripping and seating myself in her with one thrust. 

I thrusted slowly, letting myself settle into her an inch at a time, she wiggled and thrusted her hips up to meet my thrusts, but I controlled the whole pace. I could tell she was getting frustrated, which is how I wanted her. 

Why? Her payback was well worth it. If I dominated her roughly, she returned it. We’ve always been this way. Pulling out of her, I flip her so she is on all fours. I take a moment to touch her pussy lips, clit and opening. She moans at my touches, relaxing into the gentle touching. When I mount her, she squeaks and throws her head back. 

“This is how we’ll finish this.” I tell her as I bite her shoulder. Thrusting hard and fast, she gasps, whimpers and moans at the harsh treatment of her pussy. Soon I can feel it contracting around me, telling me she is about to orgasm. I stop thrusting and stay still until the pulsing stops, I do this quite a few times before I allow her to finally orgasm. 

When she does, I feel my balls tighten, so I stop thrusting again, this time it was for my benefit. When I feel her orgasm stop, I thrust hard again into her, letting my orgasm wash over me. I feel my seed flow out of me, and coat her with my scent, and claim her as mine. 

…………..

I watch as Karno snaps awake, panting. Looking down at himself he groans in embarrassment. “Are you ok?” I ask as he calms down. 

“Embarrassed, otherwise just sticky.” He says motioning towards his boxers which are dripping with his seed. Then it clicks for me, I go and get him a washcloth and a towel. 

“Here. You know you don’t need to be embarrassed, humans have wet dreams from time to time. As men get older it is less common where with women it gets more common as we get older.” I tell him about the one I had a few days before. He smiles and wipes himself off, then gets some of the boxers I keep stocked for him when he comes over. 

“Well, I’ll just say I experienced something completely human.” I smile at the way he is looking at this positively now. Kissing him I tell him to come back to bed.


	26. Predator/Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Predator/Prey  
> Characters: Youko/MC/Sesshomaru  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 1062

When you have a fox and dog demon, and one human. You can guess, I am their prey. You could see it in their eyes the moment I entered the field, I knew they had been waiting for me and this. 

I just wasn't sure how to get the game, started for us. Sesshomaru, got it started for us, by coming up to me and whispered in my ear ”Run.” And just like that, I was off, running through the forest. Given they are both golden-eyed and sliver haired, I wasn't sure who was on each side of me. I looked more for the grey of Youko's clothing and the red on Sesshomaru's. Otherwise, I would have no idea who was who. 

Flashes of grey were off to my right, glancing over, I feel the soft stroke of claws on my left, my head, swings that way and to find myself alone. Taking a deep breath, I look around, I know Youko is on one side and Sesshomaru is on my other. The question is where? Scanning the area, I look around slowly when I don't see them on my left and right, I look toward the treetops, looking for any hint of movement. The only thing I see is the wind rustling the leaves in a whisper of movement. 

I get this tingling sense of fear crawling up my back as I stand there watching and listening for them. I should know an ordinary human, can hear or sense a demonic being. Slowing my breathing down, as well as my heart rate, I slowly start moving again, this time hyper-aware of the forest around me. 

Stepping out into the clearing I can see ahead, I move to the centre, taking a good look around me. Of course, the moment I have my back turned, I am knocked down to the ground, with a sharp "oomph." Spilling from my lips. Struggling and kicking, I hear and feel a growl rumble through me. Youko just chuckled as I struggled against Sesshomaru's weight and strength, "Let me go!" I scream, at them. This causes another chuckle and growl. "Did you really think we were going to let you go little one?" Youko asked me, getting low enough to look me in the eye. 

Flipping me over, Sesshomaru used his claws to rip my shirt, and jeans, along with my undergarments to shreds. Looking at me with his ruby red-rimmed eyes, I looked at him and struggled, saying "Let me go you demon!" Licking his lips, he began to pinch and tease my nipples, roughly pulling on them with his teeth, causing me to arch up against him and push my breast farther into his mouth. Moving a clawed hand down to the small patch of curls covering my mound, he gently stroked them, with the tip of his finger, his claw just barely grazing my clit as he passed it to my opening. 

Youko watched on, with his eyes starting to turn pink in the process. Soon he was on the ground in front of me, bringing my head to lay on his thigh, his manhood, hard and ready, laying in front of my face. "Suck it?" He said in a rough voice, moving himself to my lips. I trembled at the feelings running through me as I opened my lips to take him in my mouth, gently licking and suckling on the tip where I knew he would feel the most pleasure. With two demons growling over me, I shivered, not from fear, but from pleasure. This game always started like this, and always ended with the three of us in a pile of bodies. 

Feeling I was ready, Sesshomaru moves his arousal to my opening and pushes past my lips, moving in small back and forth motions, before finally sheathing himself fully into me. At that moment, I moaned around Youko, causing him to gasp in pleasure, and give a tiny thrust of his hips towards me. 

Moving at the force of Sesshomaru's thrusting I could feel myself getting closer to my end and like a spring ready to snap, I fell over and shivered, trembled, and gripped Sesshomaru's manhood tightly, causing him to snarl and empty himself inside of me, with choppy, uneven thrusts. 

After giving me a slight break, Youko crawls between my legs, where I am, still very sensitive from Sesshomaru's treatment of me. After rubbing his cheek against my thigh, he places himself at my opening, I can feel his hot breath on my wet curls. Pulling me out of the bliss I had been feeling. Looking between my legs, I see a pair of pink-tinted eyes looking at me with a smile that says "I'm going to eat you alive." With that, he buries his nose and mouth within my folds and starts licking me with the flat of his tongue, my sensitive body shivering and arching up to back away from his mouth. Placing a hand on my hips, he keeps them still as he works me to orgasm over and over again. By the time he stopped, I thought I was about to pass out. 

Not giving me an inch to recover, he thrusts into me with abandon, given how aroused he is. I have no choice but to bounce along with the thrusts, Youko is giving me. I begin to feel that coil again, in my abdomen about to snap, and when I do, something happens I never expected, Youko, comes as well, as premature as it is. 

Finally calming down, the two demons with me, chuckle and look at me. "You didn't put up much of a 'fight' this time," Sesshomaru says while stroking my cheek with his clawed hand. I shrug and tell them I didn't feel like putting up much of a fight, hell I would have been fine if they had taken me into InuYasha's forest and ravished me there. I was just as hot for them as they were me. 

After a while, we get cleaned up and wander back over to where the others are. Which comes with all kinds of questions, that are answered with a look at my two demon lovers and a simple "I was being chased by a demon. They had to rescue me again. You guys know how trouble likes to find me."


	27. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort  
> Characters: Yuzuru/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 706

I hissed again for what felt like the hundredth time. My lower back was killing me since I went down wrong on a takedown. 

I tried to hide from Yuzuru but I should have known better than to try. He is too damn observant for his own good at times. Shifting again, he speaks up. “This is the 65th time you have shifted and 100th time you have made a noise of pain in an hour.” 

I just looked at him. “You literally counted?” At his nod, I sighed going back to what I was doing. “I’m fine, just took a takedown wrong and my lower back is stiff.” I looked up from what I was doing to find him nowhere in sight. 

“Yuzuru?” I called out, stiffly standing up to hobble to the bedroom where I had heard some noise. “What are you doing?” I couldn’t help but curious with him rifling through a box. 

Not looking up at me, he points at the towel on the bed I didn’t notice before. “Strip and lay down on the towel.” I do as he asks, and when I feel his hands on my back I jump. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Kei showed Kazuomi and I something and now I get to try it.” Somehow I didn’t like the joy in his voice. 

Starting at my shoulders, he rubbed them in a way that made my muscles melt. “A massage.” Is all I mumbled before I moaned from the pleasure of having my tight muscles relax. Working my body over, I notice he is taking care not to tickle me or spend too much time touching spots he knows turns me on. 

After I am a puddle of goo, I feel the bed shift and his weight settle on my bottom. “It’s easier to get some areas like this.” I take his words at face value and let him settle on my bottom, as he works my back in a new way that makes me shiver. 

With the feeling of his body on mine, as well, as his hands on my skin, I start feeling that spark of lust heating my lower belly, I want to shift but can’t. I gasp as his fingers brush the side of my breasts. “Sorry.” He says and goes back to working my sides. 

After the third time, I wanted to call him out but didn’t because I was enjoying it far too much. I moaned in the way he knows I am getting turned on, I feel him falter for a moment before he brushes my breasts again and I moan again. Giving a slight wiggle of my hips. This causes him to give a low groan of his own.

“You’re playing with fire.” He warns me as he leans over me and kisses my neck. “Yuzuru, you started it when you started subtlety playing with my breasts.” I fire right back at him. 

His laugh was something I took joy in hearing. As it wasn’t often I heard it. “I will consider that a win for you.” This time biting my shoulder so my hips thrust back into him. 

Moving just far enough to get himself out of his clothes, he shifts us both so he is laying on top of me, while thrusting into me, from behind. I moan again, this time it is from the feeling of his arousal inside of me. 

We don’t say anything as the pleasure takes over and he turns my head towards himself to kiss me. I want to roll over so I can face him but I’m trapped under his weight.

Soon he starts to falter in his thrusting, indicating he is close to his end. I’ve already met my end multiple times and was more than ready for him to find his release. Squeezing him with my inner muscles, he falls over the edge. 

After a while, he moves off of me. I look him in the eye and say. “So did Kei teach you that as well?” The look I get is a clear “no”. Though it wouldn’t have at all surprised me, if that had been Kei’s reason for teaching them that type of massage.


	28. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Spanking  
> Characters: Zyglavis/MC  
> Warning; None  
> Word Count: 1265

I had been called to Zyglavis’ room. For what reason? I couldn’t say. When I enter, I see he isn’t happy. “Zig is something wrong?” I ask cautiously as my danger warning bell is going off. 

He just waved me over to him. When I am standing in front of him. “Is there something you want to tell me?” I am suddenly drawing a blank. Looking at me, he raises an eyebrow. 

“Not that I am aware of.” I answered, not sure what exactly I need to confess to the Minister of Punishments. Internally I am panicking going through everything I have said or done within the last little while. 

I get a hum in response. This makes me sweat because I really don’t know what I had done to piss my boyfriend off to the point he is currently. “I really don’t know what you are talking about.” I tell him, watching him carefully. I have seen him work before, I know a pissed Zyglavis isn’t a Zyglavis you want to be around for any amount of time.

Watching him shift, I suddenly feel my world shift, and when I get my bearings back, I am over his knees. “What the hell, Zyglavis?!” I say looking over my shoulder at him. Because of course he had to use his shadow to immobilize me. Feeling him flip my skirt up, he snaps and my panties disappear. “Seriously, what the hell is up with you?” I ask to get silence in response. 

His shadow moves my head back to face forward, that is when I feel his hand connect with my bottom, I jump and squeak in pain. He continues, moving to a different spot each time. 

“You did not, just spank me.” I growled at him which was answered with another slap to my bottom. “And if I did?” He used the voice I knew meant not to challenge him. 

Sighing. “Zig, I really don’t know what I did. Mind explaining to me why I am being punished?” I should have known better than to ask as he didn’t answer me. Just spanked me again which made me yelp. 

After spanking me a few more times, I feel his fingers travel down the crack of my bottom to my privates. Before I could even get a word out he strokes my core with his finger. “Well, well, well. Aren’t you a bad girl for getting aroused during, your punishment.” I shivered at how dark his voice sounded. 

“It isn’t like I meant to. It just kind of happened.” I say lamely as he continues to tease my core with his fingers. He hums again in response to my excuse. 

He then slips the finger inside of me and I moan at the feeling it gives me. Which is accompanied with a squeak when I get the sharp shock of his hand connecting with my bottom again. I bite my lip as he continues to pleasure and torture me at the same time. 

I know I can’t move my body, as much as I want to thrust myself back onto his fingers. When he strokes my clit, I jump as much as his shadow will give me room to do so. 

The only sounds in the room are my pants and the sounds of him pleasuring me as well as spanking me. Soon I feel my orgasm coming, I know he can feel it with his fingers inside of me. Just as I get to the point of no return, he pulls his fingers out of me and I hear and feel the ‘smack’ of his hand hitting my bottom. “Who said you could come?” Zyglavis questions. 

“No one.” I say, trying to get my body under control. I knew one more spank in the wrong place would set me off like a spark to a barrel of gunpowder. I yelp again as I feel his hand connect with my bottom again. 

I almost wanted to call him out on being sadistic, but I didn’t because I knew that would make him punish me harder. “Are you sure you have nothing you want to tell me?” He says in an odd tone. 

That is when I realized, I hadn’t actually done anything, he wanted to play but wasn’t sure how to approach me on it. I internally laugh as I realized he was never mad at me in the first place. 

“Now that I think about it. I should probably tell you that you turned me on when we were out on a date last week.” When he shifted I felt his arousal poke my side. Pay dirt, I look over my shoulder and give him my best puppy dog eyes. “Zyglavis I am really sorry for getting aroused without permission.” 

I felt the weight of his shadow lift off of me, and I sat up carefully as I was getting a head rush from blood flow. Moving carefully I kneel on the floor between his legs. “Can I make it up to you?” I say this carefully as I gently stroke his thighs. 

The look he gives me is one of indifference, but I see the fire in his eyes. Taking it as consent, I move to undo his uniform pants, and take his hard arousal out into my hand. Stroking the shaft with gentle hands. I watch as his head falls to rest on the back of the sofa. “Good girl. Show me how sorry you are.” I continue to stroke him, until he is panting and his hips are jumping to thrust himself farther into my hand. 

I pull my hand away and let my fingers trail over his tip, and shaft to his balls where I caress them with my finger tips. He moans and keeps trying to stop himself from straining for more contact. 

Watching me from where his head rests, I know what he wants. I lift myself up on my knees before, I slowly take him into my mouth, watching his stormy grey eyes, cloud over even more. Finally he loses the battle and his eyes drift shut as he moans again, as I swirl my tongue around his tip, then take as much as I can into my mouth and work him as I bob up and down. His hand finds my head, his fingers tangling in my hair as he tries to control himself. 

Using my tongue to stimulate his tip, I watch as he starts breathing harder, his other hand starts clenching and unclenching the edge of the sofa. I know he is close, and given the mood he is in, edging him wouldn’t be a great idea. So I continue to suck on him, tickling his tip with my tongue until he flinches and doubles over holding my head in both his hands, keeping me in place. Thankful he didn’t force himself any deeper or I would have been gagging. 

When he finally releases me, he collapses on the sofa, panting. “Good girl.” He says in a weak voice. “You’re forgiven.” I get up from where I was kneeling and sit next to him. “If I am that good of a girl, care to give me my panties back. I do need to get to work.” I say looking at him. He snorts a laugh but does as asked and brings them back. 

After putting them back on, I look at him. “See you later.” I wave as I walk out the door. Questioning if I’ll be able to work with the bruises he left.


	29. Wet Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wet Clothes  
> Characters: Huedhaut/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 832

I was soaked to the bone, a half-drowned rat looked better than I did at that moment. Ichthys had pulled a prank on Zyglavis and I had somehow got caught in the crossfire. 

Standing in the living room waiting for the blow-up that was about to happen was 11 dry gods, one soaked and pissed off minister of punishments and one soaked human who’s temper was currently matching that of the pissed off minister. 

Pulling at my wet top that was sticking to my skin, I realized it was now see-through and all 12 gods could see my bra, though at the moment that didn’t matter. I was more concerned with getting out of these wet clothes. “Huedhaut, could I please use your room to dry off and change?” Hue was the one I was working with today. 

As Huedhaut led me out of the room, I looked over my shoulder and said “Zyglavis, don’t kill him. I want a piece of him when I am done with helping Huedhaut.” The look and nod Zyglavis gave me was positively sinister but he agreed. The fish would pay.

Once we got to his room, Huedhaut snapped his fingers to produce towels, for me to dry off with. I thanked him and started setting out on drying off. “Are you fucking kidding me?” I mumble as I see my dry clothes aren’t at all dry. 

Huedhaut clears his throat. “You could always just borrow one of my shirts until your clothes are dry.” I nod not really paying attention to what he was saying as I start peeling the now stuck to me jeans off my legs. “I fucking hate wet denim.” I gripe as the damn pants get stuck to my bottom again. 

“Huedhaut, I really hate asking, could you help me get these damn pants off?” I wasn’t kidding when I said they were stuck to my skin. Coming over to me, he takes the waistband of my pants and tries to shimmy them down while I attempt to pry the wet denim from my skin. Once we got them off, I sigh with relief only to squeak in surprise. 

In the moment after I had gotten them off, I found myself face down on a bed with a very aroused god on top of me. “Hue?” I asked nervously. 

“You have no idea how hot you looked in those wet clothes, or how sexy you looked attempting to get them off.” Is the only thing he says before he kisses me. I lean into it, pulling him closer to me by his hair. 

For a while the only sounds in the room are our panting and the sounds of fabric sliding against skin as he moves over me, teasing my sensitive naked body with the soft fabric of his uniform. Soon he snaps and his uniform comes off completely. We both moan at the feeling of our skin touching. Smooth as silk but cool as water is how he feels against my heated body. 

“My my. It seems your nipples are happy to see me.” Huedhaut says before pulling one into his mouth which causes me to arch against him, trying to get him to pull it deeper into his mouth. 

Moving his right hand from where it rests on my hip, he caresses my skin moving to play with my clit. I whimper in need when he swirls a finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

I move restlessly as I have no idea what I should be doing with my hands. Sensing my unease, Hue looks up at me and smiles “Soon you’ll be able to use your hands.” I am confused at what he means, well that is until he enters me. My hands fly to his shoulders to rake my nails down his back, which induces a moan of his own. 

Moving at different speeds and angles he finds the one that pleases us both the most, keeping the pace up, he makes sure to ring a few orgasms out of me before he finds his own end. 

Watching him orgasm was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen, at that moment in my life. The way his eyes closed, his body became tight, his erection got impossible hard and thick, the way his body slightly shivered, and the way his mouth opened on a slight moan. 

It was more than enough to send my back into the throws of an orgasm. Panting in the afterglow, Hue gently moves some hair out of my face and asks “Are you truly going to help Zyglavis punish Ichthys?” I look at him and say “The fish has it coming. This just happened to be a very welcome side effect.” Kissing him, I move to get up only to be pulled back down “Then allow me to distract you some more.” Giving me a sinister grin of his own, I knew no work would be getting done anytime soon.


	30. Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Restraints  
> Characters: Kei/MC  
> Warning: BDSM  
> Word Count: 921

Kei had a knack for getting you aroused in the oddest situations. I am not kidding, at all. Tonight’s game? Restraints. 

Having him bind me was something I enjoyed, he could do with work words, a look, and physical restraints. Often he used all three at any one given time. 

Tonight he sure did. I was being flirty with Yuzuru, it wasn’t uncommon as this was just something we had always done. No lines were ever crossed. Looking at me, Kei slowly smiled and I felt myself freeze. The others noticed as well. “Kei, keep your kinky games in your bedroom,” Kazuomi grumbled. Kei shrugged and held his hand out to me, I was helpless to resist him. Taking his hand, I obediently bidded the other two goodnights. 

Once we got back to his bedroom, he pulled his tie off and, looped it around my wrists before knotting it in a way that I couldn’t break free. When he returned from his room, I felt something cool, smooth and hard touch my nipples despite them being covered by my shirt and bra. 

Not saying a word, Kei then covers my eyes with a blindfold. I feel my heart rate pick up. Straining to hear or feel for him, I feel a slight shift and turn my head in his direction. “You’re getting better of using your senses to find me.” Kei praises me while stroking my cheek. I lean into the touch. Only for him to pull away. 

I smother the whimper that is trying to make its way out of my throat. I jump when I feel his fingers trail over the fabric covering my waist. I sense him stop in front of me. He starts unbuttoning my shirt, before looking at my wrists. “I expect you to stay put.” I nod at his command. He undoes his tie and slips my shirt then my bra from my body. Leaving me unbound, he whispers “Do you feel the heat of the lights on your skin?” I nod again, “They have you pinned where you are. If you move you’ll be punished.” I nod again. 

I can hear his smirk. “Good girl.” Before he gives a little laugh. “What are the last shackles holding back a good girl like you?” He breathes in my ear and I moan wanting to melt into his embrace as he holds me, prisoner, in his arms while gently teasing my nipples.

“Are you surrendering to the purgatory called pleasure?” When I moan, he takes that as a yes. Moving around me, he strips me of the rest of my clothes, before walking me backwards until I am on the bed. 

I feel something smooth and soft start wrapping around my wrists. I know it isn’t Kei’s tie. As I try to figure out what it is, the smell hits me. It’s leather. 

Pulling my legs apart, I feel cool lips touch my thigh before I feel a brief heat, realizing to myself the heat is his tongue. My muscles twitch under the onslaught of pleasure. 

“That’s right… Give in to your senses.” I hear him whisper as he moves up my body. I feel his arousal poke my thigh. I give a low whimper at the feel as my skin is sensitive from him teasing it. 

As soon as he enters me, I do tighten up as I wasn’t totally ready for his intrusion upon my person. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m like you. I’ve surrendered myself.” Thrusting a few times, I start to relax a tad “Don’t worry. I’ll help you out…” 

I moan again as he kisses me and starts a steady pace of thrusting. My body moves on it’s own, and my hips lift up to meet his. “That’s it, good, good. Trust your instincts.” 

I can’t focus as my mind is going fuzzy with pleasure. Biting my neck and shoulder, Kei commands me to come. I do, that is how in tune my body is to his commands. 

Once he orgasms, he unties my wrists and takes the blindfold off. I blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the lights again. Rubbing my wrists to make sure there is no bruising or problems with blood flow. I watch as he provides aftercare for our play. 

“You know this is probably the most talkative I have heard you, while we are doing a scene,” I say as he massages my pulse point, sending an arrow of arousal straight to my core. 

He gives me, his boyish smile and I have to admit, shy Kei is something I need to see more of, same with sleepy Kei. “You respond positively when I do. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” 

This time it was my turn to smile. “I like it a lot. Sometimes I honestly get scared when you are super quiet.” Nodding at what I say, he finishes with my wrists and lays us down so he can finish giving me aftercare. Stroking my hair and face as he checks for signs of a sub drop. When he sees I am fine, he wraps me up in a blanket and brings me into the living room where he has a pot of tea and snacks waiting. I smile as he pours me some tea. “Thank you.” I take a sniff, as the citrus notes fill my nose. Realizing he had made my favourite tea. 

We spend the rest of the night watching movies, drinking tea and eating snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read Indecent Kisses part 1 from the Midnight Missions VIP room event, you’ll recognize some of the lines used in this story.
> 
> *Sub Drop: a depression/emotional dis-stablity after an intense BDSM scene.


	31. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flirting  
> Characters: Wilfred/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 792

It was still early in the relationship for us. I was just getting used to us actually being together. 

I was talking to the plant Wilfred kept on his office desk, when I was finished and turned, Wilfred himself was standing at the door watching me. “Hi,” I said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

He didn’t say a word before coming up to me. Looking up, I saw a glint in his eyes. “It seems my plant likes you better.” He says looking at the plant that is now thriving. 

“Plants do respond to people talking to them. Maybe try saying good morning to it and see what happens.” I say looking back at the plant on his desk.

“Nervous?” I nod and he chuckles. “There is no need to be. I don’t bite unless you want me to.” My head shoots up to look at him as my face goes bright red. “Thinking of something a bit dirty did you?” I look away at his question, confirming that is exactly where my mind had gone. 

“It isn’t like I meant for it to go down that path,” I mumble as I look back at his desk. Putting a finger under my chin. He lifts my face to look at him. “Careful Princess, I may take that as you want more.” I blush a deeper red. 

“Do you want more?” Wilfred asks, pinning me to his desk by putting his hands on the edge, and leaning in to whisper in my ear. I go an impossible shade of red and touch my ear with my hand. 

Turning up the heat a bit, Wilfred continues his torture. “I will admit, that outfit looks very beautiful on you. It would look a lot better on the floor.” He was enjoying me squirming under his flirty teasing. 

Finally, something snapped and he lifted me up onto his desk. Swiftly making room for me to lay by sweeping everything off the desk to my right with his arm. Laying me back, and parting my thighs so he could stand between them. “What are you going to do now Princess?” He says while kissing my neck and shoulder, all the while peeling my top down and snaps my bra strap with his teeth. 

When I don’t answer, he starts to undo my pants, moving long enough to pull them off and throw them somewhere within his office, that snapped me back to reality. “Is the door locked?” I ask looking around him. 

“Yes. I made sure when I came in.” He confirms and my body relaxes. He moves back between my legs and reaches over me to pull a condom out of his desk drawer. Taking his pants off just enough to free himself, he hands me the condom. “Go on Princess.” I look between him and the condom. “Do you need some help?” Nodding shyly, he smiles as he sits me up, then opens the package, taking the condom out and putting it in my hand. Discarding the package, he takes my hands in his and helps me put the condom on him. He moans at my touch. “Princess, in future you are going have to touch me more. Today, however, is not the time for that.” Gently thrusting into me, he and I both moan. 

“Oh Princess, you feel amazing.” I hear it between pants and kisses. Orgasm seems to never end with the way he is pleasuring me. I feel him falter, then suddenly he moans and shivers. 

A cough at the door catches both of our attention. Claude stood at the door, key in hand, looking anywhere but us. “I apologize for intruding.” If I hadn’t been so embarrassed I would have laughed. 

A few months later the other six princes were at the castle for some fun. Walking into the lounge they were in, I walk up to Wilfred and lean over his shoulder, given they were playing poker, it would be a perfect time to tease and flirt the same way Wilfred had. Kissing my cheek, Wilfred goes back to the game. Waiting a little while, I say low enough that it is seductive but loud enough for the others to hear me. “I will admit, that outfit looks amazing on you. It would look better on the floor.” With that, I promptly disentangle myself from him and dance out of his reach. Six figures laugh and the last looks at me with a very red face. 

Throwing a look and sticking my tongue out at him over my shoulder, I run out of the lounge because I know as soon as he can find an excuse to get rid of the others I’m in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of Kinktober 2020! 
> 
> It has been a wild ride getting all of these up. Thank you for your patience with Otome and I getting things done and uploaded. 
> 
> Have a great November and I may see you guys when Kinkmas and Fluffmas are due for uploads unless I have a job and Otome isn’t on another hell rotation. 
> 
> Love you all! Mod Brie ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
